Teenage Wings
by Little-Miss-Ivashkov-Belikov
Summary: This not a VA fic.  D Plz read  Summary:   I thought my luck was turning.   My alarm had woken me at the right time, my car had started without a hitch.   I should've known that it was too good to be true.  I should've known that my good mood had to end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: 

I thought my luck was turning.

My alarm had woken me at the right time, my car had started without a hitch.

I should've known that it was true good to be true.

I should've known that my good mood had to end.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, I noticed all of the 'Popular' kids, staring in my direction. I glanced around confused.

There was nothing but a guy on a motorbike.

'No, 'I thought, 'that can't be it, there are plenty of other motorbikes in the lot.'

Shrugging, I climbed out of my small Honda, grabbing my bag from the back.

I slung it over my shoulder, and hit something solid, dropping my keys.

''Oh my God! I am so sorry.'' I gushed, looking up.

Grey. His eyes were grey. His eyes were cold.

''Maybe, you should look where your going, then you wouldn't have to be so careful.''He said, bluntly.

''Huh. Well I can see your going to fit in around here. Anyone with an attitude like that is bound to be popular.'' That said, I turned and walked away.

The morning bell rang throughout the school. I shifted my bag into a more comfortable position, and started the trek to form room.

* * *

I took my seat next to the window just as, Mr Clarke walked in.

''G'morning class.'' He said.

''Morning Sir.'' We drawled.

He was smiling, Mr Clarke _never_ smiled. Crap.

''Today we have a new student joining us. Now I expect you all to make him feel welcome.' He glared at us, there was the Mr Clarke we all knew and hated, 'so, here he is.''

The tension was palpable. My fingers were crossed under the table, hoping buy some miracle, that it wasn't _him_.

The door opened, and in walked the most gorgeous guy in the world. Ever.

Too bad I hated him.

The boys groaned, the girls giggled. And me? Yeah, I was trying to be invisible.

'Please don't make him sit-' My thoughts were cut off as Mr Clarkes voice boomed out.

''Well, there's your seat. Go on and sit down, while I take registration.''

He walked to the only open seat in the room.

The seat next to me. Yay.

He dumped his bag on the floor and sat down.

''You going to stare at me all day?'' He staged-whispered.

Everybody in the vicinity, turned around. I raised my eyebrows at him.

''I am not staring. It's called glaring.''

A couple of people laughed. He just grinned.

''Ouch. Now I see _why_ this seat was the only seat in the room.''

The whole class laughed, at me.

''I wouldn't even bother, she'll only try and hex you!'' Mary-Lee called, from across the room.

She was the meanest of the mean. The most popular girl in the whole school.

''Well it's a good job, what I do is _my_ business then, isn't it?'' He replied.

Her and my mouth fell open. Silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

Then I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I laughed so hard, my sides ached.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up, into those cold eyes.

The cold eyes that were now, ablaze with silent amusement.

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thank you for reading, please review. I know this isn't very long but if people like it then the next chapter will be longer I swear ! R&R **

**~Abbey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day passed quickly after that. In every class and I looked around to make sure he wasn't there.

He wasn't.

My nerves were starting to settle down, as I approached gym that afternoon.

I got changed as fast as I could, trying to ignore the whispering.

All I wanted to do, was go home and bury myself under my duvet. Never to be seen again. But then that would mean that they had won, and I so wasn't going to let that happen.

With my head held high, I walked into my worst class.

''Everybody find a partner!'' Coach Dread, called.

My heart dropped, this was my idea of torture. No one ever wanted to be my partner, I never wanted to be any ones partner. I was the freak everybody loved to hate.

''Wanna be partners?''

I spun round, my heart hammering in my chest. It was him.

''What are you doing here?'' I demanded.

''Well I don't know yet, the coach hasn't told us.''

I frowned up at him, ''Don't be smart.''

His eyebrow went up, ''Oh you want me to be dumb?''

''I don't want you any way!'' Then I realized what that must have sounded like, I blushed.

He laughed, ''This is going to be fun.''

''Why because you like embarrassing me?''

''Because I like embarassing you.'' He agreed.

I sighed, there was no one else left without a partner anyway. So there was no point in arguing.

''I don't even know your name.'' I stated.

''Well no you wouldn't do, you never asked.''

I curled my hands into fists, ''Fine, 'He smiled, thinking he had won, 'don't tell me.'' His smile dropped, replaced by disbelief.

''You don't want to know?'' I shrugged, nonchalantly.

Inside I was dying to know, but I wasn't going let him know that.

''Fine. Tell me yours.''

I glared at him, for what felt like the millionth time today.

''Patience.''

''Fitting,' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'or not...''

''Well looks like you to are getting on. Huh?'' Coach Dread, commented as she drew near.

''Oh yeah, Patience and I? We're like this.'' He crossed his fingers.

The sarcasm completely missed her, she beamed.

''Great, well in that case you two can be the test dummies.''

I cringed, ''He was joking! Really w-we hate each other.''

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I looked at him, shaking my head.

''That would be great Coach.''

As she walked away, I spun on him.

''What the hell? You do know that whatever she has planned, will be dreadful right? I mean how the hell do you think she got her name?'' My voice was full of venom, but I didn't care.

''Gabriel.'' He said.

I blinked at him.

''What?'' I said, blankly.

''My name is Gabriel.''

''Great. Thank you for telling me that. Now can we please try and find a way out of this?'' I begged.

''Too late...'' He nodded over my shoulder.

I glanced behind me, the coach had set up the high beam.

I groaned, I had seen this before.

''Patience! Gabriel! Come on over here!'' She shouted.

I took a deep breath, if I was going to die, I was going to die with my dignity in tact.

''Anyone would think, you were walking to your death.'' Gabriel said, from behind me.

I ignored him.

''OK, so today we are going to do some trust exercises, 'I shot a look at Gabriel, he was staring at me, 'starting with, Patience, and Gabriel.''

She turned to me and directed me to stand on the beam. 'Easier said than done,' I thought bitterly.

She pulled him to stand in front of me, he was still staring at me.

He had to tip his head back to look at me, yet he didn't seem to care.

I rolled my eyes at him.

''OK, so Patience your going to let yourself fall backwards, and Gabriel your going to catch her.''

The class laughed, hoping I would just fall instead.

''No problem.'' He said, grinning. I didn't like that, I didn't like that at all.

''Patience, whenever your ready.'' Coach said, sweetly. This is how she got her name. She hated her students.

Screwing up all my courage, I fell.

It seemed to take forever, the air rushed by me.

Then strong arms caught me, bridal style.

I peeked out from under my lids, Gabriel's face was inches from my own.

''You can let me down now.'' I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

He chuckled, but set me down anyway.

''See I was right, 'I arched a brow, 'that was fun.''

Before I had the chance to say anything, he was gone. Walking across the room.

I took a deep breath, and followed, staying as far away as possible.

**A/N: Hi People! Thank you for reading :)) It means sooo much. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I really hope you liked it...let me know by REVIEWING! Please. I will update soon, I promise :)**

**~Abbey**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Coach Dread dismissed us.

I ran to the changing room, threw my clothes back on, and raced to my car.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the back of my seat.

Just as my heart was starting to calm down, after the run, a sudden knock on the window sent it into a hammering frenzy again.

My head jerked up, straining my neck. I winced, in pain.

''Hey open up.''

I froze. How the hell could I have forgotten that he parked next to me this morning?

Rolling down the window I said, ''What do you want now?''

''Just thought I would say bye, 'He waved, 'bye.''

I stared at him.

''Are you trying to give me an aneurysm?'' I asked.

He tilted his head, ''Of course not.''

''OK, so what _are_ you trying to do?''

''Ask you out?''

I snorted, ''Well in that case...get the hell away from my car.''

''Nice. It's good to have someone too 'wit wrestle' again.''

I shook my head, ''So what do you really want?''

He grinned at me, ''Your car's broken down.''

''What?''

''You are going nowhere in that car. You have no gas.''

I got out of the car in panic.

And there on the floor, was my entire tank of gas.

I kicked the tyre, for all the good it would do. It hurt my toe.

''Great. Thank you, for making them hate me even more. Really, I appreciate it.'' My voice broke, as I tried not to cry.

I hated school. I hated the people in the school. And now I hated my stupid car.

''How about I give you a ride home, then you can call a mechanic to come pick it up?''

I looked at him, incredulously.

''This is your fault!''

''How?''

''Because...well b-because...your you!'' I waved my hands at him.

''I have no idea what your talking about. But even though you are clearly crazy, I will give you a ride home. Come on.''

Climbing on the motorbike, he held out the helmet for me.

My feet moved without conscious thought. I took the helmet, jammed it on my head and sat behind him on the seat.

''You'll have to hold on.''

I frowned at the back of his head. I gently put my arms around his waist.

Grabbing my hands, he pulled my arms tighter around him. Shoving my hands into the pockets of his jacket.

The bike started with a roar, making me gasp.

I felt him laugh.

He pulled out of the lot, slowly gaining speed.

My hands made fist's in his pockets. One hand patted mine, ''I won't let you fall. I promise.''

It was weird, but I believed him.

He didn't say anything else, neither did I.

It didn't take long, before we were stopping outside my house.

''Thank you.'' I said, handing him the helmet.

He nodded, smirking. ''So, I'll pick you up bright and early, then shall I?''

Without waiting for my answer, he sped away.

I really hated it when he did that.

Shaking my head, I walked up the path. Blitzen, (the dog), came charging through the door.

''Hey boy, anyone home?''

He barked, excitedly. Smiling, at God knows what, I followed him into the house.

* * *

That night, I laid wake, unable to sleep. Gabriel's words came back to me, 'I'll pick you up bright and early, then shall I?'

How early was, early?

I had called the mechanic, and he couldn't fix it for at least a week.

I had no idea, what the hell I was going to do until then.

Rolling over I tried to get comfy, I felt my eyes get heavy.

Just when I was about to fall over the ledge, I was wide awake again.

Only this time, it was out of fear.

How the hell had Gabriel, known where I live?

**A/N: Hiya :) Happy 2011...my first update of the year. Yay...thank you for reading, I don't really like this chapter...I couldn't get into it, but I was bored so I thought 'what the heck?' LOL. Sorry if it's crap :/ I promise the next one will be better :) Please REVIEW...even if it's just to tell me how much you hate it... =D**

**~Abbey**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, I climbed out of bed after not sleeping a wink.

I had spent the night planning exactly what I would say to him.

I showered, and barely registered what I was dressing in, afterwards.

If he made one sarcastic comment today, I would blow. It was as simple as that.

Of course, I wouldn't blow until he had taken me school. Otherwise my carefully thought out plan would be useless. I couldn't have that...

Grinning, I went downstairs for breakfast.

''Morning.'' I greeted, _them_.

I checked my watch; 7:17am.

Yet there he sat, smack in the middle of my kitchen.

_So_ not the plan.

''Sleep well?'' He asked, slyly.

Reaching past him, for the cereal, I whispered, ''Hmmm, _very_ well.''

The look on his face was priceless. It took all of my will power not to laugh.

''Um-''

''Time to go!'' I leapt up, forgetting my breakfast, and dragging him to the door.

''Bye.'' I called back over my shoulder, to my foster mum.

''Have a nice day at school, honey.''

''Oh, don't worry I will...''

I winked at her, before shutting the door.

* * *

''So what are you doing after school?'' I asked, climbing off the bike.

He glanced at me, ''So, is the part where I break your heart by saying, I have a date after school?''

Using my well practiced acting skills, I feigned disappointment.

The covered it with a laugh. A -over-the-top-girly laugh.

''Huh. Don't worry Gabriel, your really not all that anyway. My heart will be _just_ fine.''

I turned, and set off towards the doors.

''For now...'' I heard him mutter, before stalking past me.

Smirking, I waved at him as he looked back over his shoulder.

He ignored me.

Just like I knew he would...

Yup, today was going to be _good_.

Lunch time

I peeked, through doors to the cafeteria, trying to spot him.

There, surrounded by girls...perfect.

I strolled over, 'accidently' knocking in his back.

''Hey watch it!, 'He turned around, 'Oh, hey I didn't see you there.''

I raised my eyebrows at him, ''Well no, you wouldn't have. You had your back to me.''

I smiled, and left him sitting there staring after me.

Phase one: Complete.

**A/N: Hey, thank you very much for reading =D  
I know this chapter is short, but I will update sooner :) Maybe even tonight... ;)  
(Pinkie swear...LOL) Please REVIEW ^_^**

**~Abbey**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every time one of Gabriel's friends looked at me that afternoon, they either glared at me or winked.

It was creepy, but at least I knew my plan was working.

My lips twitched, whenever I thought of his face at lunchtime. It was comical.

I must be insane, but today I couldn't wait to get to gym.

Mary-Lee and her cronies, cornered me in the changing rooms.

''So Freak, you think you have a shot with Gabriel?''

I restrained myself from punching her in her stupid face for that comment.

Why wouldn't I have a chance? I mean sure, I didn't want to date him. OK, maybe I was no head turner, but I wasn't that ugly.

''Why jealous?'' I kept my tone, polite. That way if anyone overheard, we were just having a civilised conversation.

She smirked at me, ''There is nothing to be jealous of. Look at you, you are a freak. Everyone knows it, Gabriel has only been here for two seconds and even he knows it.''

The troll's both 'ohhh'ed' at that.

Putting my hand over my heart, I faked tears, ''Ouch, oh Mary-Lee, your right. I am a freak,' I dropped my hand, and looked her in the eye, 'but the thing is...I would take being a freak any-day, over whatever the hell you are.''

I left her standing there, in shock.

Marching through the gym doors, I walked over to Gabriel.

''Hey you're looking...,' He frowned, 'what's wrong?''

I crossed my arms over my chest in anger.

''Keep, your girlfriends away from me. Or I swear Gabriel, they are going to regret it.''

''Wait, what? Girlfriends? What are you talking about?'' He actually looked confused. I wavered.

He didn't know, they had done it behind his back.

''Mary-Le-''

A scream sounded from the changing room, seconds later she came running out, flanked by the twin barbies.

''You freak! How dare you go anywhere near my locker?'' She screeched.

The hall was, for once, completely silent.

Coach Dread wasn't there yet, the students loved it when she started on me, and I was too gobsmacked to say _anything._

''What are you talking about?'' Gabriel said. My hero.

''As if she doesn't know.' I could see the hate in her eyes, 'she put this in my gym locker.'' She thrust a picture at him, but kept her attention on me.

I glanced at it, I froze. Even my heart stopped.

''Patienc-'' I cut him off.

''Where did you get that?'' My voice was deadly calm.

''What are you thick? From my locker. You put it in there.''

''Patience, what is it?'' Gabriel whispered, so only I could hear.

I licked my dry lips, ''It's-''

''A picture of her family.' She grinned at me, evilly. Gabriel still looked confused. '_Before_ she murdered them.''

**A/N: Cliffhanger...sorry :) But it had to be done. The next chapter will see, what Mary-Lee is talking about. How Patience will handle it. And where Gabriel comes in to it... =D Until then, (which could be today, my finger's are itching to get typing LOL), Thank you for reading, it means alot. Thank you to my reviewers, I love hearing from you. Even the flames, I mean hey, you still took the time to review :) **

**So please keep them up! Maybe you could tell me what you **_**think**_** is going to happen...? Or what you would **_**like**_**to happen...the possibilities are endless! :) Thanks again.**

**~Abbey**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Run.'' I said, calmly.

She just stood there. Exactly like I knew she would.

''Why, you going to put a spell-''

I lunged for her, knocking her to the floor. She screamed, looking terrified.

''Patience.'' Gabriel said, from beside me.

I pulled my arm back, then let it snap forward. Connecting with her 'Daddy Bought' nose.

Blood spurted all over her clothes.

''Get off me!'' She wailed.

''Don't ever talk about my family!'' My voice rang through hall.

Gabriel tried to pull me off, ''Patience stop!''

I wriggled free, hitting her again. ''You don't know anything about me or them!'' Another punch.

''PATIENCE NEWMAN!'' Even the voice of Coach Dread, didn't stop me.

My vision was tinted with red. I was shaking, with pure hatred.

I got one more punch in before Gabriel, finally managed to pull me off.

''Stop, stop!'' He whispered, in my ear.

''What the hell do you think you are doing, Miss Newman?'' Coach asked, harshly.

''Coach, maybe we could do this in private.'' Gabriel suggested.

She nodded, walking off in a huff.

''Come on.'' He started dragging me, after her.

The other students were gathered around Mary-Lee, and the first aider.

''I can walk, you know.'' I said.

He didn't let go, ''I know. I just like being near you.''

I narrowed my eyes at him, and hit him on the arm.

''What, now your going to beat the crap out of me too?''

My shoulders slumped, ''No...I'm sorry.''

He stopped walking, ''What you did...I would have done the same thing.''

''Yeah, at least you would have been more smart about it. You wouldn't have let anyone see...' He was smiling at me, 'why are you looking at me like that?''

''I'll tell you later. Right now we have an appointment with the devil.''

**1 Hour Later**

When we were finally dismissed, we all but ran out of the office.

I had been suspended. I couldn't believe it.

I had been sure I would be expelled.

''Wow. She is intense...'' He trailed off.

''Now you know _why,_ everybody calls her Coach Dread.''

He glanced at me, ''You mean that's not _actually_ her name?''

I laughed, ''Shocking right?''

He nodded, leading me to his bike. ''Well, Miss Criminal where will it be?''

''I can't go home, not yet.''

''OK, I know just the place.''

We peeled out of the lot, driving towards the edge of town. I had decided to put my plan on hold, for now. I had more important things on my mind.

Like where the _hell _he was taking me...

**A/N: Hey Readers :) Thank you for reading, please keep REVIEWING, it really helps...see 2 updates in 1 day! That is how much I appreciate it. =D **

**~Abbey**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We ended up at Crest Hill.

Which was just a _really_ big hill. Which Gabriel, could quiet easily push me off...

No, I had decided to trust him. For now.

''I thought you just moved here?'' I said, casually.

''I did.''

''Then how did you know about this place?''

He looked at me, ''I'm a mind reader.''

I laughed out loud at that, ''Wow, and there was me...thinking _you_ were the normal one.''

''I'm serious.'' He did sound serious, but there was no such thing as _mind-reading_...right?

''OK, let's say for arguments sake, that I believe you.' He nodded, for me to continue, 'then what am I thinking?''

_'Is this how you knew where I lived?', _I thought.

Gabriel laughed, ''Yes.''

''Yes, what?''

''Yes, that is how I knew where you live.'' He said it so simply, that I couldn't help but believe him.

Mary-Lee, was right, I was weird.

''Nah, you're just smart.'' I looked at him, startled.

''Your thoughts are pretty loud.''

''Sorry...'' I grimaced.

We were quiet for a while after that. Both lost in _my_ thoughts.

''That's why you weren't shocked by what she said,' Seeing his confused expression, I added, 'Mary-Lee, what she said about my family, and me.''

''Oh I was shocked, I'm just really good at hiding it.''

''How, if you saw her thoughts?'' I asked. I was pretty freaked out, talking about reading thoughts, but not for the reason I would have thought. Oh God...

''Because for some reason, I can't see what happened, from looking at your thoughts.' I frowned, my head hurt. 'I can see what everyone else thinks about what happened to your family, but I can't see _your _thoughts about it.''

Wow. I was seriously screwed up...

''It's like you've forgotten them.''

I didn't let myself remember my past. I had blocked out _those_ memories a long time ago. It was too painful too remember.

''Yeah, well I wish I _could_ forget.''

''Forget what?'' His voice was like velvet.

''Forget the night I,' My mind suddenly caught up with my mouth, 'never mind.''

He placed a hand on mine, ''I didn't mean to upset you.''

Snatching my hand away, I got to my feet.

''You hate me. I hate you. So, why are you being nice?'' I demanded.

''I never said that I hated you. You don't even know me, so how can you hate me?'' He sounded completely calm, like I hadn't just shouted at him.

I was angry, so angry. But I didn't know why...

People had spoke about my family before, and I didn't act like this, I just tuned out. So why was it different with him?

Looking down at him, still sitting there staring at me, I felt my anger ebb away.

I dropped back down to the ground, ''I'm sorry. I just...don't talk about it.''

Gabriel moved closer, ''I get it, sorry for mentioning it.''

I shrugged. As if it didn't matter, but inside I was a mess. For the first time in six years, I _did_ want to talk about it.

Just not to a guy who up until 2 hours ago, had annoyed the crap out of me.

Wait...when had he stopped annoying the crap out of me?

''So...you busy tomorrow?'' He asked, grinning.

''You trying to be funny?,' He shook his head, 'I'm suspended, remember?''

''So..., you can't go to school, so what are you doing tomorrow?''

I hesitated, I had to do something, if Anna found out I had been suspended she would go mad...

''No idea, I'm a loner, no friends.'' I laughed, it was true I didn't have any friends, yet I didn't feel alone anymore.

He chuckled, ''Good.' I mock glared at him, punching him lightly on the arm. 'I'll pick you up, same time as today.''

''You have school.''

He looked at me, as if to say, 'Wow your boring.'

''Eh, school will be no fun, if your not there to 'wit wrestle'.

''Are you just full of stupid metaphors?''

He pointed at me, accusingly. ''See? Sarcasm, your the only person I have ever met that is almost as good at it as me.''

''Almost?'' I repeated.

''Almost.'' He drawled.

How had we gone from 'fake hating' each other, to this?

**Gabriel**

She had a determined look in her eye. Like she was going to make me regret saying that.

I didn't regret it. I didn't regret teasing her, because if I hadn't we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be watching her laugh and smile.

As she sat there, picking at the grass, I probed her mind again.

_'How had we gone from, fake hating, each other, to this?'_

I repressed a smile, I had to get her to trust me fully if I was going to find out what hadT happened to her.

I would show her, that she could trust me.

_'Crap! I wonder if he knows about The Plan...?'_

Perfect...

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading. I love all of your reviews, they never fail to make me smile :) Now I have given you a sneak peak at what's to come...can you guess? Let me know in the REVIEW area...please =D**

**~Abbey**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I sat there watching him from the corner of my eye, I noticed he was smiling slightly. We hadn't spoken for at least ten minutes, so what the hell was he smiling at?

''Something funny?'' I asked.

His smile became a fully fledged grin.

''Yes.''

I sighed, ''Care to share?''

He chuckled, ''Just remembering the look on the What's-her-names-face, when you socked her one.''

Heat engulfed my face, ''Shut up. It got me suspended, it's hardly a good thing.''

''Well I agree it was a little sloppy, but she still deserved it.''

I swatted at his arm, ''Hey! I was angry. It was bound to be a little sloppy.''

He stood up, grabbing my hand and hauling me to my feet too.

''Show me, that you can do it better then.''

I raised my eyebrows at him, ''You want me to punch you?''

He nodded, ''Yeah, prove to me that you have a mean right hook.''

''I'm left handed.'' I said, deadpan.

''Just hit me!''

''No!''

''You know what Mary-Lee was right; You are a freak-''

My fist connected with the side of his face, with a sickening crack.

He staggered back a few steps, ''Don't call me a freak!'' I shouted.

''That's more like it.'' He laughed, softly.

Realization dawned, ''Git.'' I said, a smiling tugging on my lips.

He was still rubbing his jaw, wincing a little.

''Are you OK? I didn't break anything did I?'' I asked, worriedly.

''Nah I'm fine...''

I took a step towards him, ''Let me see.''

''Really I'm fine.''

''Gabriel. Just let me look, it's not like I'm gonna jump you or anything.'' I ordered, exasperated.

He sighed, lowering his hand.

There was nothing there.

Not a mark. Not even a hint that I had hit him.

Without me telling it too, my hand lifted to touch his face. Still there was nothing.

His pale skin was cold, smooth and blemish free. His grey eyes closed at my touch. Electricity shot through my hand, warming me from the inside out.

His lips parted slightly, turning towards my palm.

My heart was beating almost out of my chest, I was sure he could hear it. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, yet it was over way to soon.

A dog barked from close by, breaking the spell.

I jerked my hand back, suddenly nervous.

''I should be getting home now.'' I said, my voice breaking.

''Y-yeah, I'll take you back.''

I started back to the bike, not waiting for him to follow.

''Patience-'' I glanced back at him.

''What?''

''Don't forget the helmet.'' He mumbled, shortly.

I stuffed it on my head, and wrapped my arms around his waist; all the while trying unsuccessfully to hold on to the fact that I was supposed to hate him.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I had writers block :(  
But anyhoo back now! I will update again soon I swear =D  
Thank you for reading and sticking by this story. Please review it really does help :)**

**~Abbey**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night was just as bad as the night before. My brain just wouldn't shut up, long enough for me to get to sleep.

The wind was howling outside my window, The storm had started not long after Gabriel had dropped me off.

That had been awkward.

Neither one of us wanting to say goodbye, yet neither of us wanting to be near each other either.

Part of me wanted to be his friend, (the part didn't still hate him, that is), yet part of me wanted to run away screaming, like a mad woman.

I hated him for making feel like that. But at the same time I didn't hate him at all...it was all very confusing.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, facing the window. My curtains were slightly open, letting me see the rain as it hurtled towards the ground.

My eyelids were growing heavy, my mind calming down.

I finally sank into a dreamless sleep, my eyes closing just in time to miss the shadow that danced passed my window.

Shaking. Someone was shaking me, I woke up and took in my foster mums face. She looked worried.

I sat up, ''Are you OK Susie?''

''Not really dear, no. The nextdoor neighbours, you know the Carters?' I nodded, everyone knew the Carters. 'Well their little girl Hannah, was taken last night. Right out of her bed.' Her eyes were full of tears, so I put my arms around her. 'So I just wanted to make sure you were OK and safe...?'' Her voice trailed off, making it a question.

''I'm fine Susie. But poor Hannah, do the police know what happend?''

''No, her parents put her to bed last night at nine, and then later Mrs Carter said she woke up, and decided to check on Hannah, and she...wasn't there. The bedroom window was wide open, but Mr carter had put a lock on that window after last summer.''

Last summer Hannah had tried flying. She had somehow come to the conclusion that if she held an umbrella open and jumped out of the window she wouldn't end up breaking her neck.

Luckily her brother, had been passing her room and had rushed in and caught her just before she could jump.

''Wait a minute...if the window was locked, how did the kidnapper, get in?'' I asked.

Susie shrugged, ''No-one knows.''

I went off in to my own little world, thinking about Hannah and her family.

''Anyway, there's no school today' I looked up, sharply. 'All the older kids are out looking, the police say, the kidnapper is likely long gone, but no-one will stop looking until they find her, or run out of places to search.'' She finished, grimly.

''I'll get ready, and help out.'' I said immediately, getting out of the bed.

''OK sweetheart, I'll go make you some breakfast. You can't go all day without eating.' I hugged her again; she still had that haunted look in her eyes. 'Thank you sweetie, I needed that.''

She left, shutting the door behind her. I went to my window, the Carters back garden was covered in people. Police, reporters, do-gooders. Gabriel.

My eyes snapped back to him. Yup, definitely him. He was looking up here, making the 'Come Here' gesture, he walked towards the side of our house. I grabbed my dressing-gown and ran downstairs.

He was already at the table, eating some waffles. I frowned.

''How in the Heck did you do that?''

He looked up and grinned, ''Do what?''

''Get from the back of the house to here in, like, two seconds?''

He just smirked. The doorbell rang, loudly.

''I'll get it Susie.'' I assured her.

As I reached the door, I saw who it was. Mary-Lee. And the Carter's.

Oh Crap...

**A/N: Hi guys :) Thank you for reading, I know this seems random, but it's not... ;) Please review...it really does help!**

**~Abbey**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened the door, ''Mr Carter, I'm sorry about Hannah, Susie told me.'' I said, softly.

He nodded, giving me a grim smile. Mrs Carter was clinging to his arm, to keep from falling. Mary-Lee was just standing there behind them, smirking at me. Her nose was broken, I could just make out the bruises underneath all of her make-up.

I knew I shouldn't but I felt strangely proud.

''So what have you done with Hannah?'' She said, bluntly.

Gabriel came up behind me, placing a hand on the bottom of my back. I could hear Susie still, pottering around in the kitchen.

''Excuse me?'' My mind was running pretty slowly, it didn't click straight away what she was saying.

''What's going on here?'' Gabriel asked me. I shook my head, I wasn't too sure myself.

''What are you saying?''

She smiled at me innocently.

Mrs Carter suddenly started shouting, ''You took her! You did this! You stole my little girl, and you will pay!''

My jaw was almost on the ground. How could they think I had taken her? The answer was still staring at me on the porch. Mary-Lee.

''We just want our daughter back. If you know _anything_, you have to tell us.'' Mr Carter said, reasonably.

''Sir, I have no idea what your going through right now.' Gabriel's thumb started tracing circles on my back, calming me down.

'But I know what it's like to lose people you love more than anything. I know that pain, and I would never, never, wish that on someone else. I don't know what happened to Hannah, but I swear I will do everything I can to help find her.''

He was having a hard time keeping Mrs Carter on her feet at all now.

''Thank you, Patience. For what it's worth, I didn't think you had anything to do with it.''

I nodded, closing the door. I bit my lip, suddenly wanting nothing more than to crawl into a corner and hide.

''Sweetheart, who was it?'' Susie called.

''Hannah's parents.'' I replied, shakily.

She didn't say anything else, so Gabriel took over.

''Her mother was upset, I'm sure she didn't mean it.''

''I know. It's just whenever something happens around here, anything, I get the blame.' I looked up. 'Everyone believes I killed my own family, so why wouldn't I kill theirs?''

''Your wrong.''

Susie was standing at Gabriel's shoulder. ''I know you would never hurt anyone sweetie.' She patted his shoulder, 'And Gabriel here wouldn't be your friend, if he thought you were dangerous.''

I glanced at him, he just winked. I gave her a weak smile, hoping she would be reassured.

''I going to go get dressed.' Grabbing his hand, I dragged him with me. 'Come with me.''

Susie had a knowing smile plastered on her face. She wouldn't stop us; he was my first 'friend' since she had fostered me.

''Now now Patience, have patience.'' He joked.

I cut him a look, ''You have a filthy mind Gabriel. Do you know that?''

He chuckled, but stayed quiet. We reached the top of the stairs, and headed towards my room.

''Wait here. I call you when you can come in.'' I ordered him.

He looked mildly disappointed, that I wouldn't let him watch.

As I opened the wardrobe my reflection stared back at me. Something occurred to me then.

He could see my thoughts. Smirking, I closed my eyes and got dressed that way.

''OK!'' I called, a few minutes later. The door opened and Gabriel walked in, like he did it everyday. He looked at me smiling, ''Your evil, you know that?'' He asked.

Shit. I was rumbled. ''What?'' I feigned innocence.

He came closer to where I was standing, at the bottom of the bed.

''Nice shirt.'' He commented changing the subject. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he had heard what I had...thought?

I looked down, to see what I was wearing. It was my favourite comfy top, across the front it said 'Bookwork' in different kinds of writing.

Susie had gotten it for me, when I first moved in. It had been massive on me then, but now it was only just a little long. I loved it.

''Thanks.' I smiled, 'Nice ability to change the subject.''

''Thank you.'' He tipped his head.

''What's happening?'' I grinned at him.

''I don't know.' He took my hands in his, 'But I'm liking it.''

His hands were cool on mine, but where he touched me, warmth erupted.

I could feel something pulling at the back of my mind. Like something warning me that something was wrong. But it was easy to ignore.

''Me too...kinda.'' I agreed.

He was leaning in, when suddenly a rock flew through my window. Smashing the glass.

We both jerked back to reality, when we heard the laughter.

Hurrying across the room, I saw Mary-Lee jumping on a motorbike much like Gabriels'. She waved as the driver peeled away from the back alley.

**A/N: Wow, strange chapter... :) lol. As always, thank you for reading. :) I will update again soon. I swear =D Please REVIEW! **

**~Abbey **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''Shit!'' I shouted. Gabriel stood next to me looking down on Mary-Lee with a strange look on his face.

No, I realized, he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the driver. Which was kind of pointless as his face was covered, with the visor of his helmet.

''Patience, what is it?'' Susie called up the stairs.

I ran to the door and stuck my head out, ''Nothing! Everything is fine!.''

''Why are you lying to her?'' As I turned back into the room, I almost screamed. Gabriel was stood only iches away.

''Shit.' I gasped,'don't do that.''

''Well?''

Sighing, I threw myself face-down on the bed.

''If I tell Susie what happened, she will be terrified. OK? Forgive me for not wanting to hurt her.'' My voice was kinda muffled, but I think he caught the gist.

The springs gave a slight groan, as he sat down.

''So what happens when she finds a window broken?''

Moving my head to the side, I peeked through an eyelid and glared at him.

''Susie doesn't come in here when I'm not here. When I am, she usually just calls me downstairs if she needs me. And you call yourself psychic.''

He growled. Like actually growled at me. I just ignored him.

''I'm going to help look for Hannah.' I stated. 'Are you coming or not?''

He got up and left. Shaking my head, I followed him downstairs.

''Stupid, arrogant, sarcastic bugger. Thinks he knows everything...'' I muttered under my breath.

I was so caught up in my little rant, I didn't see the box on the floor in front of me.

My foot hit the corner of it, sending me flying forwards. Straight for the stairs.

'Shit this is going to hurt...', My mind observed.

It was weird, but I didn't care that I was about to fall head first down 13 steps. (I had counted them when I first moved in. It was a thing...!)

As I hit the first step, my arm kinda went half way under the rest of my body. I heard a snap, before I hit my head on the banister, and falling instead only into darkness. The last thing I heard, was Gabriel shouting.

''Patience!''

Then, sweet blessed silence filled my head.

**A/N: Hey guys :) I know this chapter is kinda short but I promise to make the next one longer! It will be up sometime tomorrow :) Thank you reading, please leave a REVIEW, they never fail to make me smile. (Then I look like a complete fool, staring at the computer screen and grinning like an idiot! LOL) Oh well, until next time =D**

**~Abbey **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I heard a beeping sound, somewhere above me. It was annoying. I gave a slight groan, as my head twinged.

''Patience?'' A guy said, worriedly.

The lights hurt my eyes, as I tried to open them. My focus settled on his face, I didn't recognise him.

He was to young to be a doctor, and I didn't have any friends so I did the only rational thing. I screamed, so loud my throat hurt.

His eyes widened and he made frantic sshh'ing gestures.

Susie came running in then, thank God.

''Susie!'' I cried. Relief flooded through me at the friendly face.

''Calm down sweetheart. It's OK, your safe. It's OK...'' She stroked my hair, trying to sooth me. It worked a little, I stopped screaming.

''Who is he?'' I asked, timidly.

He moved a step closer, after sharing a look with Susie.

''Gabriel.'' He said.

I blinked at him.

''What?'' I said.

''My name is Gabriel.''

I had a the weirdest sense of Deja' Vu. My mind was telling me I knew him, yet I knew I had never met him before.

''You banged your head pretty bad. The doctor said you will most likely get your memory back soon.'' He continued.

''What's the last thing you remember, sweetie?''

I frowned, thinking back. I had been in my room, but there had been someone else there. A guy. This guy.

''You where in my room.' I stated, he was next to the bed now. I felt kinda bad for scaring him when I screamed, but I pushed it down. 'OK so your name is Gabriel. How do I know you?''

''We're friends. We met at school, I gave you a ride home when your car broke down.'' I didn't remember that.

The pain in my head was getting worse, and my arm felt like it was about fall off. 'I must have broken it, I thought to myself, 'nice investigative skills Sherlock, the bloody big cast on my arm had nothing at all to do with that observation.'

Shut up, I told my mind sternly. Bloody know it all.

''So what happens now?'' I asked Susie.

''Now you rest. Go to sleep, and when you wake up the doctor will have been, and we will know more.'' Susie told me, kindly.

''Gabriel?' My voice sounded sleepy, 'I'm sorry for screaming at you.''

I heard him chuckle, ''Don't worry about it.' His breath tickled my ear, as he leaned down. 'I'll be here when you wake up.''

With that sleep overtook me.

**Gabriel**

I could make out her muttering ever from downstairs. She really needed to lower the volume of her thoughts.

One minute she was calling me all the names under the sun, next minute she was free falling face-first.

My body unfroze as I heard a snap. Running back towards the stairs, I got there just as she hit the ground.

''Patience!'' I shouted, for all the good it would do.

Susie was right behind me, as I checked for a pulse. My heart stuttered in relief, when I found one.

''Call an ambulance.'' I croaked.

As she raced off, I tried not to panic. 'Why do I care?' I asked, myself.

_'Because she's your first friend...'_ My mind whispered.

'Shut up.' I tried to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of my mind.

''They're on their way.'' Susie gasped, she was crying. Crap, I was no good with tears.

Patience winced as she moved her head, at least there wasn't any broken bones. Apart from her arm. Yup, that was smashed to bits.

The paramedics came not long after, taking Patience to the hospital. Susie went in the ambulance with her. With me tearing up the tarmac behind it in on my bike.

I should go home. I shouldn't be worried about her. I shouldn't care what happens to her. Falling down the stairs will be nothing compared to how she will end up once I put my plan into action.

If I even can after this, 'Shit!' I mentally screamed.

**5 Hours Later**

I rushed to her side as she started to wake.

''Patience?'' I whispered. My mind was screaming at me to run, and never speak to her again. But I couldn't move.

Her eyes opened, I had never in my life been as happy to see a pair of big brown eyes.

My stomach dropped when she started to scream.

She looked terrified. The nurses would kicked me out if they thought I was upsetting her. Not that I cared, what they did. I could always sneak back in, but it would make everything a lot more complicated.

But man, could she scream. I tried to calm her down, but she just got louder.

''Susie!'' She shouted, as the door flung open.

''Calm down sweetheart. It's OK, your safe. It's OK...'' She whispered, loudly into her hair.

''Who is he?'' She asked, quietly.

My heart clenched painfully at that. I hated feeling like this. For the first time in years, I wished that I could go back to I time when I felt nothing at all.

Looking at Susie, she nodded. I took a step towards Patience.

''Gabriel.'' I said.

She stared at me, and blinked.

''What?'' She said, blankly.

''My name is Gabriel.''

She stared off into space for a minute before, I got bored and decided to continue. I was _'arrogant' _after all, just like Patience had said. That really shouldn't bother me...

''You banged your head pretty bad. The doctor said you will most likely get your memory back soon.'' I kept all emotion out of my voice.

''What's the last thing you remember, sweetie?'' Good question, I thought.

Patience frowned in concentration, her gaze flickered once or twice. It hit me, that this could work in my favour. If she didn't remember me, I could tell her anything. Her foster mum, couldn't say anything. She had only met me once...

OK, new plan. Better plan.

''You where in my room.' Her voice sounded weak, and tired. 'OK, so your name is Gabriel. How do I know you?''

'Time to get to work.' My mind said, but my mouth had other ideas. I found myself telling her the truth.

''We're friends. We met at school, I gave you a ride home when your car broke down.'' What the hell?

''So what happens now?'' She asked Susie.

''Now you rest. Go to sleep, and when you wake up the doctor will have been, and we will know more.'' Susie told her.

''Gabriel?' Her voice sounded sleepy, 'I'm sorry for screaming at you.''

I chuckled, ''Don't worry about it.' I leaned down. 'I'll be here when you wake up.''

'Then,' I whispered silently, 'everything goes to hell.'

**A/N: Another look into Gabriels head. Dangerous as it is =D LOL. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it...let me know by REVIEWING! Thank you. **

**~Abbey**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3 Days Later:

Once the doctor was convinced I wasn't going to die, he let me go home.

Apparently my arm was better than he had first thought. Just one, clean break, so the cast wouldn't be on for _too_ long.

_It could have been worse_, I thought to myself, for the millionth time, _you could have broken your neck._

The guy - Gabriel - he had been weird. One second he was acting like a friend, then he was acting like more than a friend. Never like a boyfriend though. If he was this complicated before my accident, I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember.

I looked up as one of the nurses came into my room. ''You ready? Your mums waiting downstairs.'' She asked, smiling.

_Susie_, I mentally corrected her, _she's not my mum, she's my Susie._

But instead I said, ''Yeah, I'm ready.''

She made me sit in a wheelchair, until we arrived at the front entrance. Then Susie helped me into the car, and we were away.

Susie's car was small, clean, stuffy. Mind you, summer normally did that to a car...

''How are you feeling, Patience?'' She asked, concerned.

I tried to smile reassuringly, but I don't think I got it quite right. She frowned.

''I'm fine, Susie. Really.'' My head ached, from trying to hard to remember. My arm still felt weird, and I was ridiculously tired. Hospital beds were _not_ very comfy.

''Where's Gabriel today?'' I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was.

''I'm not sure. He said he might call round later, to check on you.'' She replied.

''Oh.'' I said, lamely.

I bit my lip, wondering why I suddenly felt so damn disappointed. I didn't even know the guy! Only apparently I did...Shit.

We rode in silence the rest of the way home.

An hour later, I was upstairs in my room, laying on my bed, staring at my window and frowning.

Something was different. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Something was stirring at the back of my mind, but just as I couldn't a glimpse, it would disappear again. Frustration was clouding my mind, so I didn't hear the doorbell. I barely heard the knocking on my door.

''Come in...'' I answered, vaguely.

''Hey, it's me, how are-'' He stopped, and stared at me.

''What are you doing?'' Gabriel asked, instead.

I had looked back to the window, as soon as he had walked in.

''Staring.'' My tone added the extra 'Duh'.

He sat on the bed, ''Yes I can see that. What are you staring _at _exactly?''

''Does that window look normal to you?''

I glanced at him, the look of confusion on his face was priceless.

''Yeah...?'' He answered, uncertainly. He wouldn't look me in the eye though. Huh...

I struggled to get up, he didn't help. 'Good for nothing-' I stopped thinking.

I remembered.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked this chapter...? I know this was completely random, but it is building up to something...it's just taking it's time at the moment! LOL **

**Don't forget to leave a little thing called a review please... ;)**

**~Abbey**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Well no, not everything. But I did remember the window breaking and telling him not to tell Susie. She had been at the hospital with me for the last four days, so who...?

''Maybe you should sit back down, you look kinda pale.'' He commented.

I rolled my eyes, ''Why, so you can help me up again?'' My voice dripped with sarcasm.

''OK, tell me what I've done now...'' He sounded bored.

Oh, so he was in 'More-Then-Friends' mode today...

My head was tilted to the left a little as I studied him, my eyes narrowed. I hated to admit it but he was nice to look at. The way his black hair fell across his forehead and stopped just shy of his grey eyes. His cheekbones could have been sculpted by a master.

''You haven't really told me much about us.' I stated, his lips quirked as if fighting a smile, 'I want to know everything.''

He nodded, laying back on my bed, his legs hanging off the side. He patted the space beside him, ''Then I'll answer any and all questions.''

I joined him on the bed. Taking my hand in his, he said, ''What do you want to know first?''

Staring at the ceiling, I tried to think, but again my mind was being stubborn.

''So we're friends?'' I clarified. He smirked.

''Hardly,' I raised my eyebrows at him, 'well at least I hope we're more than friends.''

''So we're dating?''

''Technically? No.'' He sighed. I huffed, in confusion.

''It's complicated.'' Gabriel added, gently. I turned my head to look at him.

''No shit.'' I snapped at him. Hurt flashed across his features, then I just felt like a bitch.

''I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. Ignore me.'' I smiled at him, apologetically.

He pulled me closer to his side, ''How can I ignore such beauty?''

Smacking him lightly in the abs - very nice abs, if his thin grey t-shirt was anything to go by - I chuckled.

''OK, _that_ was corny beyond all belief.'' He caught my hand and held it there.

''Sorry Beautiful, but it's true.' I looked up at him, 'I _really can't_ ignore you.'' The sincerity in his voice, made me blush.

''Well I _am_ pretty weird...'' I was mesmerized by his eyes; being so close to him, I could see tiny flecks of silver in them.

I couldn't look away.

''No Patience...' He trailed off, as his gazed dropped to my lips.

He kissed me lightly, just a brush of his lips on mine.

'Your perfect...''

**A/N: Wow, strange chapter. Now, Patience will be remembering soon, and when she does? Well lets just say, ''RUN GABRIEL!'' lol. =D As always, Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :) I will update soon...**

**Me: Hey Liss! Now, everyone reading this is going to be confused as hell, but you know who you are! *Points* - Yh you -**

**Lissa: *Blushes* **

**Me: Just thought I would say hi, so 'Hey' lol. That thing we were discussing about Rani...yh it will be a couple more chapters, sorry. Don't hate me! **

**Lissa: *Laughs* Awww don't worry Rose, I could never hate you! (Memba that?) lol. **

**Me: So yh I'm going to go now...BYE! *Waves***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabriel was true to his word. He told me everything.

How we met, our first words to each other...I still can't believe we used to hate each other!

We talked for a couple of hours, until it was starting to get dark. Then Susie called us down to dinner.

''Stay?'' I asked him, softly. His smile lit up his entire face. How could I have _ever_ hated him?

''Depends...' I frowned, 'what's in it for me?''

I leaned in close, whispering against his lips, ''Susie's cooking.''

He growled, as I moved away laughing.

We walked into the kitchen holding hands, causing Susie to looked at me with her eyebrows, somewhere in dark fringe.

I knew what we would be talking about later...

The food was amazing, then again Susie was an amazing cook. The time flew by, then Gabriel was leaving.

''Shall I come by tomorrow?'' He asked, his hands on my hips.

''I'd like that...'' I replied, grinning.

He kissed me, it started out slow and sweet, then deepened.

We both broke away, gasping for air.

''Mmm, now I _really don't_ want to go home...'' He breathed, in my ear. I shivered.

''Why Gabriel, what do you take me for?''

''A beautiful, amazingly attractive, smart-''

''Shut up.'' I cut him off, giggling. He heaved a great sigh, ''Fine, but you owe me!''

''Go home!'' I pushed him out of the door, smiling. My cheeks were starting to hurt, from the amount of smiling I had done today.

He got on his bike, and waved before pulling out.

I turned around and came face-to-face with Susie.

''Um-'' She threw herself at me, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

''I am so happy for you sweetheart! Gabriel seems like a very nice young man, and treats you right! Why didn't you tell me?''

''Susie! Calm down, I'll tell you OK?'' I said, loudly. She was still squealing like a little girl, but she made an effort to calm down, as we sat down and I told her everything.

She ooh'd and aww'd in all the right places, it felt nice to talk to her like this again. It had been a while.

_'Maybe things are looking up...'_ I thought, happily.

Gabriel

''Shall I come by tomorrow?'' I asked, my hands on the soft curves of her hips. I couldn't help but notice, how well she fitted in my arms. Then I mentally slapped myself, for thinking such things. But it had to be done...not that it was _that_ much of a hard-ship.

''I'd like that...'' She replied, grinning.

I claim her lips, they were soft and pink, and begging to be kissed, warmth spread through me. Without conscience thought, I deepened the kiss. Pulling her tighter against me.

We pulled away, trying to catch out breath.

''Mmm, now I _really don't_ want to go home...'' I breathed. I meant it too.

I felt her shiver. I grinned to myself.

''Why Gabriel, what do you take me for?'' She teased. What an opening...

''A beautiful, amazingly attractive, smart-''

''Shut up.'' she giggled. I sighed, ''Fine, but you owe me!''

''Go home!'' She tried to push me out the door, too bad it wouldn't work unless I wanted it to. She looked like she needed to rest, so I decided I could be a jerk later. I let her push me.

I made my way towards my bike; man I loved that thing. As I got on and started the engine, I glanced back and waved.

She was smiling, and the light from the house, framing her in the doorway made her glow like magic.

_'OK think,' _I told myself, _'she's falling for it hook, line and sinker. You don't have to worry about anything...'_

_'Apart from falling for her...'_ A voice whispered in my mind.

_'No,' _I thought back, _'monsters can't fall in love. There's no such thing in Hell...'_

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading, I love you all :) I was thinking, maybe of doing Gabriel's POV a little bit in certain chapters...just to spice things up a bit! lol. What do you think? Please REVIEW! **

**~Abbey**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gabriel

Once I was a couple of streets away from her house, I pulled into the side of the road to think.

Thinking back to the day of Patiences' accident, I remembered the guy on the motorbike. That girl from school had gotten on the back...did that mean they were working together?

I had sensed something, something different - something like me.

The question was, why were they still looking for me?

And who the hell had been strong enough to actually find me?

Then it hit me.

They hadn't been looking for me; they had been looking for Patience.

Patience

That night as I laid in bed - once Susie had finally calmed down -I thought about everything Gabriel had told me.

How the first time we had met, we had bumped into each other and dropped all our things, like in the movies. Except in our case, it wasn't love at first sight, it was hate at first sight...

How we had watched the sunset on top of Crest Hill, for our first date.

I smiled at the picture in my mind.

'I wish I could remember...' I whispered, silently.

With that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

My head hurt. The pounding woke me up, it felt like someone was trying to hammer their way out of my head.

As I opened my eyes, the world spun. Falling back against my pillows, I took a deep breath and tried again.

Everything stayed where it should, so I got up out of bed, and went for a quick bath; the kind that lasts for about 45 minutes.

The hot water help to relax my muscles, it was a bit awkward with my cast on, but the Doctor had given me some tips.

Willing my headache to go away, I closed my eyes hoping the darkness might help.

That was when I realized something.

The flashing behind my eyes wasn't from the migraine.

It was a memory. A memory of Gabriel and I...the day we had met.

It was nothing like he had told me.

Another flash, this time of going to Crest Hill. It hadn't been a date.

They were coming quicker now, barely a gap between them.

The window from my bedroom. It had been smashed, yet now it was fine. But I hadn't told Susie, what with the accident. The accident.

I hadn't tripped just because I was a klutz, I had tripped because of Gabriel.

He had lied to me. About everything.

I climbed out of the bath, wrapped a towel around myself, and hurried back to my bedroom.

My gaze went immediately to the glass, not even a crack.

I ran my fingers over it, gently feeling for any chips, even though I knew I would find none.

Movement from below caught my eye, I looked down and saw a motorbike. A guy was leaning slightly on it, and he was staring right at me.

Downstairs the doorbell rang loudly. I glance over my shoulder, listen for Susies' footsteps.

Voices floated up the stairs, then ''Patience, Gabriel's here!''

I gritted my teeth as I turned back to my window.

The bike and the guy were gone.

The creepiest thing; there were no tracks on the grass, where the tyres had been.

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, I had a load of things to do...I know this chapter isn't really much, but it is important to the story. Thank you for sticking with this story, it means so much :)**

**Thank you all for reading, please review! It gives me inspiration :) **

**~Abbey**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I barely noticed what clothes a threw on in my haste.

Laughing sounded from downstairs, stupid lying scumbag had probably told a joke. Not that he was funny...I had already won that argument.

I peered over the banister, trying to see him. He was just sat there in my chair. MY chair, that made me even madder.

''Hey Gabriel.'' I greeted as I entered the room.

His eyes were bright and he was smiling what I was sure he thought was a innocent smile.

''Hey, are you OK? You look a little odd.'' He replied.

I stood behind the chair with my hands on his shoulders.

''Why don't you tell me? I mean you are a mind reader.'' I breathed in his ear.

Gabriel stiffened, all warmth draining from his face.

''Susie, please excuse us.'' He bit out, before dragging me into the kitchen.

As he shut the door, I glanced around for a weapon, I knew he was dangerous now. I wasn't going to let him hurt me again.

''I would never hurt you.'' He sounded almost hurt that I would think that.

''Yeah? You did that when you lied to me!'' My voice had risen, but I made effort to lower it.

Susie would be worried, but I was too mad to care.

''Patience, I know your upset,' I growled in anger, 'but you have to listen to me!''

''I did listen to you, I listened to everything you said to me, everything you told me. Now there is nothing you can say that I want to hear.''

I marched past him, not stopping to explain to Susie.

''Patience please! Stop, let me explain.'' Gabriel called after me.

''No. Go to Hell!'' I shouted back.

Once I reached my room, I slammed the door and leaned my forehead against the wood.

A small cough came from the corner of the room, I spun around and saw a bundle of clothes.

''Disgusting aren't they?'' I gasped and whipped my head to the right. It was the guy from earlier on the bike.

''How did you get in here?'' I choked.

He shrugged as he locked the bedroom door, ''Magic.''

''What do you want?''

''What I want? Well I thought that would be obvious, I want you.'' His voice was deep, calm and soothing.

''Patience?'' I little voice squeaked.

''Hannah?'' I frowned.

''Do you like my gifts?'' He asked.

Gifts? What the hell?

Hannah was a mess, scratches covered her arms and legs and face. Her shoulder length blond hair was matted with dirt, and...oh God was that blood?

''What did you do to her?'' I said through clenched teeth.

''Patience?'' Gabriel banged on the door.

Hope swelled in my chest, I could be mad at him later, right now we needed help. Hannah needed a hospital, and the other girl was out cold.

_''Say anything and the girl never wakes up.'' _His voice was in my head, I flinched. Shit that hurt!

''Open the door!'' Gabriel shouted.

If he could talk to me in my head, did that mean he could hear my thoughts like Gabriel?

I couldn't take that chance. If it was just me, then yeah, I would be screaming at the top of my lungs, but not with two little girls.

_''Good girl, now time to go.''_ He actually sounded cheerful.

The banging on the door increased, it was actually shaking under the force.

''Don't you touch her you Son of a Bitch!'' Gabriel shouted, even louder than before. He sounded so cold and dangerous.

He sounded dead.

''Swear not to hurt them?'' I whispered.

The guy smirked and replied, ''If you come with me willing, you have my word.''

I glanced at the girls, ''Fine.''

I couldn't let him hurt them. Not that I believed that _I_ could stop him...

Crap.

''Patience don't!''

The door finally burst open, Gabriel came in and headed straight towards the guy. But it was too late.

He already had thrown the other girl over his shoulder and had hold of Hannah and my arms.

''I'll find you!'' I heard him whisper, before the darkness engulfed us.

Later

Someone was shaking me. Again.

''Patience, please wake up.'' Hannah begged.

I was instantly alert, ''Are you OK? Did he hurt you?''

She shook her head, ''Not him.''

''What about the her?'' I gestured vaguely to the other girl.

''I don't know, she's been here longer. Her name is Rani.''

Rani. The name sounded familiar, the newspaper had reported a kidnapping from a few weeks ago.

I got up and went over to her.

She was breathing shallowly, her skin was cold and clammy.

''Rani? Can you hear me?'' I asked, gently.

She nodded weakly.

That was a good sign. ''Are you in any pain?''

This time she shook her head 'no'.

''OK, don't worry. Everything is going to fine, we'll get out of here. My friend will help us.'' It felt weird thinking of Gabriel as a friend.

But hey, might as well what I can get.

''Promise?'' She was so weak, I barely heard her.

''Promise.'' I tried not to let any fear leak into my voice.

As the three of us sat there, huddling for warmth, I thought about Gabriel.

_'Gabriel, if you can hear me...hurry...'_

**A/N: Hi guys :) Hope you liked this chapter, let me know please!  
Thank you for reading! =)**

**~Abbey**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I got a bad feeling as I pulled into the driveway the next day.

But it wasn't too bad, so I didn't think about it.

_'Stupid feelings...'_ I thought, moodily.

Susie answered the door, and I tried to ignore the disappointment I felt when I saw it wasn't Patience.

''Good morning Gabriel, come in. Patience will be down soon.''

''Thank you Susie.'' I said, politely. If anyone deserved my respect it was her. She had kept Patience safe for years.

We sat in the living room, while we waited for Patience. Susie was telling me about how Patience was always bumping into things, and I couldn't help it; I laughed.

The object of our conversation came down the stairs and after a few minutes, came into the room. The feeling from outside increased.

''Hey Gabriel.'' She said. I smiled at her, as she came to stand behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

''Hey, are you OK? You look a little odd.'' She really did look funny, like she was hiding something. I probed her mind, just a light caress, but came up with nothing out of the ordinary. For her anyway...

''Why don't you tell me? I mean you are a mind reader.'' She whispered, next to my ear.

I went completely still, didn't even blink. She couldn't know! Not yet! It wasn't safe for her to know yet.

_'How the hell am I going to get out of this?'_ My mind wondered, strangely calm.

Like the calm before the storm...

I felt cold all over. My insides made knots and just kept on twisting.

''Susie, please excuse us.'' I forced out, before leading her into the kitchen.

As I closed the door, so Susie wouldn't hear, I caught the now open thoughts of Patience.

_'...weapon! He is dangerous, I'm not going to let him hurt me again!'_ Her mind was frantic.

Pain hit me like a ton of bricks. She actually thought I would hurt her...

I mean sure, I hadn't exactly given her the incentive to know that I wouldn't. Didn't she know that for me these last few days had been real?

That they guy who held her on the bed, held her hand in the hospital, kissed her every chance I got, was real?

''I would never hurt you.'' I tried to keep calm. She didn't understand, that was all. As soon as I explained, everything would go back to how it had been. Perfect.

''Yeah? You did that when you lied to me!'' She shouted, she didn't even seem aware of the tears now flowing down her face.

I had made her cry. I really was a monster...

_'What's going on in there...?'_ Susie thought, worriedly.

I focused back on Patience.

''Patience I know your upset,' She growled at me. She actually growled at me!, 'but you have to listen to me!'' I begged.

''I did listen to you, I listened to everything you said to me, everything you told me. Now there is _nothing_ that you can say, that I want to hear.''

Those words affected me more than anything ever had before.

She walked past me, out of the kitchen. I had to make her understand!

I hurried after her.

''Patience please! Stop let me explain.'' I called to her. She was half way up the steps, and Susie was was getting ready to throw me out.

_'...she has had enough hurt in her life, without some stupid boy breaking her heart as well!'_ She was beyond pissed.

''No. Go to Hell!'' She shouted, back at me. How right she was...

I heard her door slam, as I sensed him.

_'NO! You stay away from her, you bastard!'_ I took the stairs two at a time, with Susie trying to stop me.

I could see what he was going to do to her. Everything, in detail. He was tormenting me. God, do they ever stop?

This is why I didn't want anything to do with them! They thought they were better than everyone else, because they were strong and powerful, but no-one hurt Patience and got away with it!

I would kill him first.

I could see her through his eyes; she looked terrified, but was holding her own. I was proud of her. You couldn't let those things know you were afraid, they would tear you apart.

The missing girl -Hannah- was in his mind also, thank God he hadn't done to her what he had planned for Patience!

Another girl too, a little older than Hannah, but not by much.

Once I reached her door, I slammed my fist into the wood and shouted, ''Patience!''. He had it sealed, I couldn't get in. That didn't stop me from trying.

''Open the door!'' I ordered him, I had been his boss one upon a time.

I guess old habits die hard...

She was trying to scramble her thoughts like he told her too, but fragments got through,

_'...I can't take the chance of Gabriel hearing me...I can't this guy hurt two little girls...God, Patience why didn't just trust him!'_ She berated herself.

_'Good girl, now time to go.'_ That thought was sent directly to both our heads.

My tempo on the door sped up. The seal was growing weak, under my force.

''Don't you touch her, you Son of a Bitch!'' I sounded like the old me. Like a predator.

And for once, I didn't care.

_'__Swear not to hurt them?'_She bargained.

No...

_'If you come with me willing, you have my word.'_ His word ment _nothing_!

_'Fine...' _Even her mind sounded defeated.

NO, NO, NO, NO, this couldn't be happening. Not now! I had only just found her!

I couldn't lose her...not again...

The seal finally broke so I kicked open the door, and rushed in.

''Patience don't!'' I shouted, for all the good it would do.

I ran at him, but it was too late.

He was already surrounded by shadows.

I looked at Patience and promised, ''I'll find you...''

I would do everything in my power to find her, and kill him.

I had let him go once before, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

As far as I was concerned; He was already dead.

**A/N: OMG, a complete chapter in GPOV! I hope you don't mind...? Thank you for reading, please leave a review! Gabriel needs cheering up... ;) lol. **

**~Abbey**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We sat there in silence. Rani was still out-cold, but was warming up.

Hannah was trying to make herself as small as possible, next to me.

Loathing bubbled up in my chest, at the thought of what he could have done to them.

It had been hours since the whole scene in my bedroom. Gabriel had said he would find me, but could I trust him?

The truth was, I did trust him. I knew I shouldn't, I knew that he had lied to me, but it didn't change the fact I believed he would come.

_'Gabriel...are you there?'_ I thought, desperately.

Of course, there were no way he could let me know if he were. But it made me feel better...

_'I'm sorry for shouting at you. I guess this is some kind of twisted irony, if I had listened to you, he wouldn't have brought me here.'_

Then came the guilt, how could I wish he hadn't brought me here, when he had two little girls? They were so young and innocent, and I just wasn't. They didn't deserve this, they should be safe at home with their parents.

_'If you do find us, promise me that you will get them out of here first...'_

''He's not coming you know.''

I gulped, trying not to show any kind of fear. How the hell did he just appear?

''You could at least tell me your name.'' I ventured.

''Well that depends on who's asking...to children I'm the boogeyman, to young girls, I'm the eyes that follow you at night.' Oh God, he was literally _insane_..., 'and to you, I'm the end.''

_'Gabriel, this would a very good time, to do the cool busting down the door thing, your so good at...' _

''So what, I just call you 'End' then? Wouldn't you prefer something a little more ominous?'' If I was going down, then I was going to annoy the hell outta him first.

''I like a girl who isn't afraid to fight back, you are much more fun than your sister.''

I stared at him, ''What?''

A slow smile spread across his face, ''Yes...everyone assumed she drowned. But that's not true is it?'' He taunted.

A sharp pain sliced through my brain, making me cry out. I couldn't help it, it hurt so damn much!

''Patience?'' Hannah mumbled. Crap, I had woken her up.

He made towards her, ''Stay away from her!''

The pain came again, stronger this time. I doubled over, clutching my head.

''Your not afraid of me are you Hannah? Afterall you've known me your whole life...'' He asked, affectionately.

He stroked her hair, ''Hey! I said, leave her alone!'' I shouted at him.

''Hush, she's perfectly safe. All three of you are. I promise.'' He winked at me, before pushing her back down to the ground, next to Rani.

Who had finally woken up.

''Hannah!'' Rani crawled over to her, and pulled her back against the wall.

''What were you saying about my sister?'' I asked, trying to keep the attention off of the girls.

''I was simply pointing out, that everyone assumed she had drowned. But that's not true now is it Patience?'' He tsk'ed at me.

Flashes erupted behind my eyes, much like this morning, in the bath.

*Memory*

_Ava and I were playing by the lake, mummy and daddy were getting ice-cream. Ava dared me to jump into the water, and wanting to impress my younger sister, I had. Once I swam back to where she was standing, she was clapping and cheering. She had wanted to try, I knew it was a bad idea, but she looked so happy I hadn't been able to say no. _

_So she had gone to the edge of the small dirt mound, and was looking at the water below, when I saw him. _

_He was standing on the other side of the lake. Staring at us. Staring at Ava._

_Before I could stop her, she jumped and landed in the sun-warmed water with a splash. My eyes searched frantically for any sign of her. _

_I looked up at the man, but he was gone. _

_''Ava?'' I called. _

_''Ava!'' I screamed. There was nothing, the water was still. _

_I jumped in and started swimming to where she had landed. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. _

_My lungs burned, forcing me to the surface. As soon as my head was out of the water, I was screaming. _

_''MUMMY, DADDY, HELP!'' _

_They had come running, dropping the ice-creams. _

_''Patience!'' Daddy jumped in after me, thinking it was me that had been hurt. _

_''Ava...'' I choked. _

_Mummy was crying. Daddy started searching, he had tried to make me go to mummy, but I wouldn't. I wanted to help find Ava. _

_Soon there were others helping, police were called, those under-water diver people were searching. But it was no good. _

_She was gone. _

_We never found her body. _

''You!'' I spat.

''Yes...me.'' He replied, gleefully.

''You killed my sister, everyone said I did it. It was you all along!'' I shouted, shaking with suppressed rage.

''You really should ask your boyfriend for the specifics.''

What? What did Gabriel have to do with anything?

''Yes 'what' indeed.' He snapped his fingers, and the scenery around us changed. We were at the lake. 'look closely at the man who pulls you out of the water.''

I frowned, but couldn't help but look.

*Memory*

_There I was, it was getting dark and my parents had told me to let the grow-ups look, while I got warm. I was near the edge of the lake, getting ready to climb out, when a hand had appeared out of nowhere. I looked up, startled. It was a man, with dark hair and glowing silver eyes. _

_''It's OK, your safe now.'' He reached down and took my hand, pulling me from the water. _

_I shivered as the cooling air hit me, he saw and shrugged out of his jacket. _

_It was warm, and smelled like home. _

_He crouched down to my eye level, and repeated, ''Your safe now, Patience. I promise.'' _

_I should be scared, my parents had taught me to be weary of strangers, but he was different. He didn't feel like a stranger. _

_''What about that man?'' I asked. _

_He took my hand, back in his large one and squeezed gently, ''There was no man. You and Ava were alone by the lake. It was an accident, nothing more.'' _

_Yes...he was right, there was no man. It was my mind playing tricks on me, in panic._

_''Who are you?'' I asked, timidly. I wanted my mummy._

_''My name is Noah. I'm here to help.'' He smiled at me. _

_'He's pretty...' I thought, in wonder. _

_He chuckled, and stood up. Still holding my hand, he walked me to where my mummy sat on the grass, crying. _

_''Remember, your safe now...'' He whispered in my ear. _

_Then he was gone. When I asked later, if anyone had seen him, they all answered the same. No. _

The lake faded, and we were back...wherever the hell we were.

''See, not all sweetness and light is he?''

I was pissed. Major understatement but...

''Look, I don't know who the hell you are but you can't just kidnap two little girls, drag me here, then force me to believe whatever you say about my past! Your evil, why the f-hell should I listen to a word you say?''

The earned me a twisted grin, ''You may address me as, Semiazas.''

I shook my head.

_'Gabriel! Hurry up, you promised!' _

''You have to earn the right to address people like us by our real names! You insolent little bitch!'' His face was contorted in anger.

''Oh?'' I replied.

''Something as disgusting as you, should call him by his human name.''

Human name...

He was one of them. _'No, he can't be.' _I told myself.

''You know his name, you remember now.'' He breathed in my ear.

''Noah...''

He nodded, ''Smart little human.''

Semiazas, or whatever the heck his name was, strode over to where the girls were huddled.

''You girls are quite. Something I said?''

They whimpered in fear, tears leaving tracks in the dirt on their faces.

''I already told you to leave them alone.'' I warned.

''And if I don't? What will you do?'' He laughed.

That was a bloody good question, and I would let him know, just as I soon as I thought of something.

''You may be just a human, but you are different from your kind. Your alot like my kind...' He seemed to be thinking about something, so I edged closer to the girls, so they were behind me, 'yes definitely, like my kind.''

''I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!'' I cried, in frustration.

Where was Gabriel?

I felt two little hands, take a hold of my shirt. ''It's OK, it's going to be OK...'' I whispered to Hannah and Rani.

''Really Patience, haven't you figured it out yet?'' He asked.

''Figured what out?'' I replied, scathingly.

''You really are like my kind. As well you should be, after all it is in your blood...''

He disappeared, leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

My head felt heavy, maybe I should just rest for a while.

The cold ground hit my cheek as I collapsed onto my side.

''Patience!'' The girls called. But I couldn't answer them.

I was drowning.

**A/N: Wow long chapter! I couldn't stop writing :) Hope no-one minds...! Thanks for reading, please leave a review =D What do you think...?**

**~Abbey**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Susie was crying. Crying completely broken sobs.

''I'm going to bring her back. I swear it.'' I told her.

''Who was that boy? And what does he want with Patience?'' She choked out.

I shook my head. There was only one reason to hurt Patience; to hurt me.

Susie didn't need to know that, it would only upset her more.

''I don't know.' She was sat on Patiences' bed, so I crouched down in front of her, 'listen to me. I am going to bring her back. Safe and sound. OK?'' I used a little influence, to help her calm down.

''Your a good boy, Gabriel. I know you'll do whatever you can.'' She patted my cheek.

_'That's not what you were thinking earlier...' _I thought sadly.

Now I couldn't much from her head. Her thoughts were obviously on Patience, but it was disjointed.

Susie left to go to her room, leaving me alone in the bedroom.

I looked around and spotted her 'favourite' top, hanging over the desk chair. Picking it up, I closed my eyes and concentrated on Patience.

I pictured her face in my mind, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. The dimples she got when she smiled. I remembered the feel of her hand in mind, her lips on mine.

The connection strengthened, and finally I broke through the barrier Semaizas had put around her mind.

_'Gabriel...are you there?' _She sounded terrified.

Anger sprung up in my chest, again, how dare he hurt her?

_'I'm sorry for shouting at you. I guess this is some kind of twisted irony, if I had listened to you, he wouldn't have brought me here.' _

As if I was worrying about that! I wanted to tell her, that it didn't matter, but I couldn't. It was weird, she seemed almost guilty after that thought. Why would she be guilty...? The answer flitted through her mind.

_'How could I wish he hadn't brought me here, when he had two little girls? They were so young and innocent, and I just wasn't.' _

She was amazing. She was more worried about the girls, than she was herself!

_'It's one of the things we love about her.' _My mind whispered.

Wait...what?

_'If you do find us, promise me that you will get them out of here first...' _She begged.

How could I do that? How could I just leave her there, and save the girls? How did she expect me to walk away?

Didn't she know how I felt about her? _'Why would she, you never told her. All you did was lie, to her. All you've _ever_ done is lie to her...' _Stupid voices!

I mean OK, they were right...but she didn't know.

_'Gabriel, this would a very good time, to do the cool busting down the door thing, your so good at...' _

I chuckled a little at that. Trust her to think _that_ was 'cool'.

''I'm coming Patience, hold on.'' I said.

I saw the place through her eyes, and with a rush of utter fury, I realized that it was his workshop. The place where he took his victims.

Oh crap...

Pain sliced through my head, _'No. Patiences' head.'_ I corrected myself.

What the hell was he doing to her?

For the first time since the day I had met her, I called the shadows to me. Feeling them wrap around me, repulsed me so much I couldn't help but squirm.

With the chamber firmly in my mind, I gave myself over to them.

Despair hung heavily in the air.

''What are you doing here?'' A voice said, from the shadows.

''Verin.''

''I am honoured, that you remember me.'' He drawled.

''Surely you have something better to do, than to stand here and exchange childish remarks with me.'' I said, coldly.

''Yes as a matter of face I do.' He stepped out of the darkness, towards me. 'You see, it my job to make sure that you don't get what it is your here for.''

''May I enquire, as to who, gave these orders?'' My tone was completely mocking. He must have heard that, he narrowed his eyes at me.

''Don't tempt me Brother. I still owe you a good beating.'' He warned.

_'Gabriel! Hurry up, you promised!' _Patience screamed.

I didn't have time for this.

''Do what you must. But you won't stop me.''

''Oh?''

I sneered at him, ''Who covered for you all those years ago?''

''Let's say for arguments sake, I do help you. What's in it for me?''

''Semiazas's head on a platter?'' I suggested.

''Oh well, in that case...welcome back Brother.'' He clapped me on the back.

He lead me down a narrow track. There were no doors in this place, everyone used the shadows.

''In there.'' He pointed to the wall in front of us.

_'Where was Gabriel?' _She wondered, worriedly.

''Don't worry Patience dear, he's right here...'' Semiazas said, from behind me.

''Oops...'' Verin mumbled, innocently.

I really hate Hell.

**A/N: Hello again readers! Thank you for reading :) What do you think ? Let me know please...**

**~Abbey**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was the girls crying that brought me to, this time.

''It's OK,' I told them, sleepily. 'I'm OK, everything is fine.''

Of course it wasn't, but they didn't need to know that.

Sitting up, I rubbed my temples in an effort to stop the pain.

It didn't work.

''Patience, what's going to happen to us?'' Rani asked, fearfully.

_'I dunno kid...'_ I thought, honestly. It was true, I didn't know, either Semaizas would return and kill us, or Gabriel would come and save us. Right now the first option looked more likely.

''My friend will come. He'll save us.'' I replied, instead.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' Hannah asked. Such an innocent question, yet made my chest tighten painfully. Was he? He had looked hurt when I had shouted at him, and he had looked after me since the accident. Even if everything he had told me had been a lie, I didn't think the way he looked at me had been anything but the truth.

''No he's not. Gabriel...he's so much more than that.'' I answered.

''Do you love him?'' Rani asked. Something told me, they were only asking to try and keep their minds of the situation we were in.

Did I love him?

I felt something for him, but I didn't know if it was _love_. I trusted him, and the only other person I had trusted in years was Susie. I was also terrified, that when he came he would get hurt. Or worse, killed.

Trying to imagine what exactly I would feel if something happened to him, I found me answer.

I was in love with him.

What if something _did_ happen to one of us, and I never got the chance to tell him?

_'Gabriel! Please be careful!'_ I pleaded, desperately.

Oh God...

''Patience?'' Hannah said.

I mentally shook myself, ''Sorry. Um...yeah, yeah I do.''

They both aww'ed, as if we weren't in life threatening danger. A smile passed over my face, for the first time since my parents died...I felt hope.

GPOV

They kicked and punched me until I could barely stand.

I didn't fight back, as least if they were here with me, Semiazas wasn't hurting Patience.

''Had enough yet?'' Vernin asked, viciously. I put a block around my mind, barring Semiazas from what I was thinking.

''I had enough, eight kicks ago.'' I gasped, through the pain. It was worth it, to keep them away from her. Telling them I had, had enough would ensure they stayed a while longer.

''Good.'' Vernin said.

I used the shadows to heal me a little, that way they could keep beating me and I wouldn't lose consciousness.

They would get bored soon, but until they _did_ leave it was the best I could do.

I knew what I had to do.

Either way I would lose her, but at least I wouldn't have to _leave_ her.

Nothing and nobody, could make me leave her.

Semiazas hit me in the jaw. Again. Stars erupted in front of my eyes, as my head snapped back and collided with the dirty ground.

''You couldn't just walk away, could you?'' He snarled.

''Why would I? Huh, why should you get everything you want?''

Semiazas smiled at me, ''You have come a long way, from the early days. I remember when you first crossed my path, you were pathetic, weak,' He sneered, 'broken. I took you in, taught you everything I knew, and this is how you repay me? By stealing from me!''

_'And I hate myself everyday, for listening to you...'_ I thought, bitterly.

''I stole nothing.'' I said. His face twisted with hate.

''You stole her from me.''

Patience. Everything came back to her. It wasn't her fault two men were in love with her...

I had done the one thing I had thought myself incapable of.

I had fallen in love with her.

''She was never yours!'' I yelled, in frustration. He didn't own her, he didn't!

''She will be, as soon your dead. You see, in getting close to her you sealed her fate. She is in love with you, so much so, it will destroy her, when I kill you. Her soul will shatter, and she will come, begging me, to take her pain away. Which being the gentleman I am, I will gladly do.''

I didn't even hear half of that, my mind had blanked after, _'She is in love with you'. _Was he right? No...he couldn't be, could he?

I had to get to her. _'Gabriel! Be careful!'_ Her voice rang through my head.

Vernin tried to kick me again, but this time I caught his foot and twisted, sending him flying into the wall.

Semaizas came at me, but I had already called the full force of the shadows to me.

My vision turned red, the cuts and bruises healing, my strength returning in full.

He hit me in the jaw - much like Patience had done - but he pulled it back and cradled it in against his chest, howling in pain.

I didn't feel a thing.

''You. Stay. Away. From. Her.'' I warned him, menacingly.

''She is mine! I will have her!'' He shouted at me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him up and slamming him against the same wall as Vernin.

''Enough. Come near her, or me, again and I will _kill you_. Understand?'' I said, venomously.

He glared at me, blood trickled down the side of his face, from his hairline.

I shook him hard, ''Do you understand?''

''Yes!''

Letting the walls around my mind fall, I let the full force of my anger hit him.

His eyes rolled back into his head, as his body sagged towards the floor.

''I warned you...''

Vernin was lying in a pool of blood, out cold. He wouldn't be bothering us anytime soon, even _he_ wasn't that stupid.

_'Goodbye brother...'_ I whispered, before melting into the shadows.

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for reading :) Some pretty big revelations in this chapter...what did you think? Too much? Not enough? Let me know by - yes you guessed it - REVIEWING! (please...) Next chapter will be up soon... =D**

**~Abbey**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The girls had been here longer than me, but I have no idea how they had managed it. I mean the walls were starting to close in on me.

I did not like small spaces. This cave thing, wasn't exactly small but it didn't have windows or doors, which was just as bad.

The girls chatter had been distracting me, but now that they were quiet, I noticed how much trouble breathing I was having.

_'Gabriel, please!' _Could he even hear me?

''Patience?'' Gabriel shouted, from nearby.

Wait. What?

''Did you guys just hear that?'' I whispered, to the girls.

They nodded, just little bobs of their heads.

I jumped up, and ran to the wall.

''Gabriel!'' I screamed. Oh God, the room. There was no air.

The girls screamed, I spun around darkness was filling the damn room/cave thing.

''Patience, it's just me.' Gabriel said, stepping out of the shadow.

My mouth dropped open, he really was one of them.

Right now I was to scared to care. ''Gabriel!'' I threw my arms around his neck. Already my breathing was evening out.

His arms encircled my waist, picking me up and pulling me closer.

''Thank God, your alright...did he hurt you?'' He asked, frantically.

I shook my head, against his shoulder, ''I'm fine, just please get them out of here.''

He pushed me back, to look at me face.

''What?'' I asked.

''I can see your terrified. I am getting you out of here.''

''Please, just take them first. I'll be fine.'' I assured him.

The girls had stopped screaming, and were now just watching us.

He searched my eyes for something, he must have found it because the next thing I knew he was letting go of me, and holding his hands out to Hannah and Rani.

They both looked to me for guidance, ''It's OK. He'll keep you safe.''

''I'll be back for you.'' He said, fiercely, as the three of them disappeared.

I stepped back until my back hit the wall, then I slid down it, to wait. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on breathing in and out.

''What you thought it would be that easy?'' A low cruel voice asked.

My body stiffened, ''Go to Hell.''

''Didn't your boyfriend tell you? This _is_ Hell, baby. You are smack in the middle of Hell itself.''

I stayed quiet, if I had spokeen he would have heard the fear.

I don't know why I believed him, but I did. Deep down, I think I had known all along.

''By the way, I've put another one of my little seals on this chamber. There is no way of getting in, no way of getting out. Unless of course, your me.'' Semiazas laughed.

''OK, fine. If I'm going to die here, then why don't you tell me your big evil master plan?'' I said, sarcasm dripped from every word. It made a good cover for my fear.

''Well I could, but I could just show you instead...'' He snapped his finger again, and the scene changed.

We were in the same 'chamber', but now I was cuffed to the wall, and he stood infront of me.

''Don't worry. This won't hurt...much.''

A knife appeared in his hand, I screamed as he scraped it across my collarbone.

He didn't stop there, he made light cuts along my chest, all the way down to the edge of my top.

His eyes flickered to mine, I could see the sick twisted smile in them.

''No...'' I gasped.

The knife traveled down the front of my top, to my stomach. He lifted the material, uncovering the skin there.

He sliced and cut there, until I couldn't hold back the screams.

It was agony, everywhere hurt. Everywhere burnt. I could feel trails of blood running over my skin, hear it dripping on to the ground.

''I told him, you were mine. But he wouldn't listen, now we both must lose you.'' He murmured, against my ear.

He kissed my cheek, I tried to turn my head away, but he held my hair.

Oh God...I could see in my mind what he was going to do to me.

''Let the child go.''

Semiazas turned around, dropping my hair.

''You! How did you get in here?'' He spat.

A man stood in front of him, he was taller than Semiazas, he had wavy blond hair, and his eyes shone silver. He was beautiful.

''You are not strong enough to keep us out. Now, let the child go.''

''No.'' He snarled, angrily.

Regret flashed over the mans features, then it one again became a mask.

''Then you leave me no choice.'' He raised his hand, and placed it on Semiazas' forehead.

He screamed, his body started to glow so brightly that I had to shut my eyes.

I flinched as I felt a hand touch me. I expected pain, but none came.

I opened my eyes, the blond guy was looking at me.

''My name is Michael. I will take you home.'' He said.

Michael gripped the chains and tugged, they crumpled to dust in his hands. My knees' gave out, and then I was in his arms.

''Rest. You have lost a lot of blood.'' He instructed.

I rested my head on his shoulder, this time instead of shadows, we were encased in a blinding light. It lit up the entire chamber, banishing the darkness completely.

A rush of wind, then I was placed on something soft.

I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just felt around.

Sheets, pillows..._teddy._

_'Ah, my bed...'_ And a cool strong hand.

''Gabriel?'' I murmured, sleepily.

The hand on mine, tightened. ''I'm here Patience. I'm sorry, I am so sorry-''

''Shut up. It's not your fault...'' I told him, forcefully.

''She is safe now, Gabriel.'' Michael said.

I was in that in between state, not quite asleep but not quite not either.

''What happens now?'' He asked, dully.

''You have to decide. You can stay, or you can leave. But you _must_ decide now.''

Gabriel sighed, ''If I leave, what will happen to Patience?''

''She will forget you. You will be nothing more than a dream of a dream.'' Michael replied.

_'What were they talking about?'_

''And if I stay?''

''Then she will be in constant danger. We can't mask her, if you are around.''

''Gabriel...'' I muttered.

''Shh, your safe now, it's OK...''

I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy, ''Don't leave me...''

His lips touched my hair, as he whispered, ''Don't fret, everything will be fine. You'll see...''

I think I smiled, ''Promise?''

He stroked my cheek, ''I promise.''

Words were exchanged, but they didn't make any sense.

Finally sleep overtook me for the first time in what felt like forever.

**A/N: Hey thank you for reading :) How about reviewing and telling me whether or not you liked it? That sounds like a good idea... =D Please...**

**~Abbey**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

How could I leave her? How could I not?

She would get hurt, maybe killed, if I stayed. If Michael hadn't stepped in and saved her, she would have died today.

He was waiting for my answer, but I didn't know what it was.

I loved her. I knew that much. If I stayed, we could never have a normal life together, the Demons would come.

But could I leave if it was the only way to protect her?

Michael said he would have to erase her memory.

That meant every memory with me, or including me.

It meant ripping me away from her.

I watched her sleeping form, her shoulder length auburn hair, spread across the pillow. The peaceful expression on her flawless face.

She couldn't be harmed. I wouldn't allow it, she had suffered enough because of me.

_'No more...'_ I thought.

''Brother, your decision?'' Michael pushed, quietly.

A few more seconds of drinking in her features, I made my choice.

''I would do anything to protect her.' I focused on him, 'Even if that means leaving her.''

He nodded, gravely. ''She will be safe, Brother.''

My chest tightened, ''Brother?''

''You made a choice. From I have witnessed today, you made the right choice under the circumstances. You are my brother, and will be for the rest of time.'' Michael said.

The way he said it, it didn't sound mushy or overly-dramatic, it sounded simple. It was to him, it had been to me years ago.

''Come Gabriel, let's go home.'' He said.

I slowly walked back to the side of the bed, and pressed a light kiss to Patiences' forehead.

''I love you...'' I breathed in her ear.

Her head turned towards me, but her eyes didn't open.

''Gabriel...'' She sighed, sleepily.

''I'll never leave you, Patience. I promise...'' It shouldn't hurt this much.

''Gabriel.'' Michael said.

Straightening up, I turned to him and nodded.

His hand rested on my shoulder, and the light engulfed me for the first time in almost eighteen years.

**A/N: Hey, short chapter I know, but I will update quicker I swear! So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. Please! Thank you for reading :) Don't worry there's a few more chapters left...this is more like a filler chapter!**

**~Abbey**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sunlight was warm against my face, as I woke the next morning.

I squinted at the alarm clock, on the cabinet beside my bed.

7:14am, I was going to be late!

Scrambling out of the covers, I raced to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. My arm felt stiff.

_'Huh. Must have slept on it...'_ I thought, drowsily. The hot water chased the lingering sleepiness away, the tropical scent of my shampoo waking me up even more.

Once the hot water started to run out, I stepped out of the shower and threw my robe on.

I hurried back to my room, and looked through my closet for some clothes. I settled for black jeans and a black top. The usual.

Straightening the covers on the bed, my finger ran over something soft. Frowned I felt around again and pulled it out.

A feather. A great big, white feather.

_'Cause, that's not weird at all...'_

I dropped it on the nightstand and left the room.

Susie was making pancakes, my favourite breakfast ever.

''Hey, what's going on?'' I asked, pancakes usually meant something was going on.

''Morning sweetheart. What I can't make you breakfast?'' She countered.

I stared at her, grinning.

''Fine. I just woke up and decided you needed a treat. So I made pancakes.'' She said.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, I said, ''Thank you Susie.''

We sat and ate, talking about nothing and everything. Just like we used to.

I pulled into the parking lot, and started to gather my books.

Opening the car door, I climbed out and dropped my keys.

_'Shit.'_ I bent down to get them. As I stood up straight again, my mind went fuzzy.

_'Whoa...Deja Vu.' _The feeling of familiarity tugged at me.

Blinking, I shook my head and set off for home-room.

The room itself was just how it always was. Clean, bright and boring.

But something felt different, felt _off_. I sat down in my seat, at the back off the room and dropped my bag to the floor.

The fine hair on my arms stood on end, as I glanced at the table next to me.

Frowning, I squeezed my eyes shut.

Today was going to be a long day...

Gym was brutal, I was crap at any sport, but dodgeball was my all time worst.

Mary-Lee took great joy in making sure it was impossible to dodge _any_ of them.

Ergh, she was such a bitch! One of these days she would get what was coming to her. Hopefully I would be there to witness it.

Preferably with popcorn.

I got dressed at lightning speed, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks, then hurried to my car. She couldn't bother me there; If she tried, I could just run her over. And would.

Susie wasn't home when I got back, a note taped to the refrigerator told me she was still at the store. Helping myself to some juice, I started on my homework.

English was easy, Math was not, and Science was somewhere in-between. My head hurt.

An hour later Susie arrived home, banging the door closed behind her.

''Patience?'' She called, loudly.

I met her in the living room, ''Here let me.'' I took the bags from her and took them back into the kitchen.

''Thank you sweetie. Sorry I took so long, I ran into Mrs Carter at the store and we got talking.'' She said.

''How is she?'' I asked. Picking my pen up, and scanning my paper.

''She's OK, having a little trouble with Hannah.'' Something picked at my brain. ''Apparently she wouldn't go to sleep last night, and won't let her father anywhere near her. She just starts screaming.'' She tsk'd sympathetically.

I stayed quiet, something was wrong. It was something so obvious it was impossible to spot.

''I'll be outside.'' I told Susie.

''OK dear...''

I slipped off the breakfast stool and walked towards the back door.

The sun was setting, turning the sky a mixture of pink and burnt orange. It was beautiful. I inhaled the scent of the trees, and flowers. Normally that calmed me, but this evening was different.

My feet carried me to the bottom of the garden, to the passage way.

I thought I heard someone calling my name, turning around I looked up at the house.

My heart fluttered in my chest when I saw the curtain in my room move, as if someone was looking out.

_'No, it didn't. It couldn't have. Curtains don't move by themselves.'_ I told myself, sternly.

**A/N: Don't kill me! Or hate me! Which ever comes first... :) Thank you for reading! Please review, don't worry we will see more of Gabriel. But certain things have to happen first... *grins wickedly* LOL**

**~Abbey**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She looked the same.

I wasn't sure what I expected, but whatever it was, it wasn't this.

Michael had warned me against contacting her, so instead I had left a piece of myself with her.

_'Of course she didn't know that...'_ I thought sadly.

I decided that I needed to see her one more time, before leaving for good. So here I was in her room, watching her in the garden.

''Patience...'' I whispered. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but as I said it, she turned around and looked up.

I dropped the curtain in shock, Patience couldn't see me, it wasn't allowed.

_'Leave now.'_ I told myself.

Turning away from the window, I spotted the feather I had left for her, on the bedside table. At least she had seen it.

Patience always was fascinated by _'random'_ things. She probably thought it was from a really big bird or something.

I let out a dry chuckle; well I _can_ fly.

Inching towards the windows, I peeked out and panicked.

She was gone.

Pressing my nose against the glass, I still couldn't find her.

_'Stupid idiot. Getting freaked out by a _curtain!_ Of all the ridiculous things! Susie would laugh herself silly if she found out...'_ Patience grumbled silently, on her way up the stairs.

I stood there like a complete dork, half hoping she _would_ see me.

''Gabriel.''

My heart hammered in my chest, my head turned so fast, I winced.

Michael was standing behind me, with a disapproving look on his face. Shame ingulfed me.

''I'm sorry. I just had to see her.'' I apologised, quickly.

She was at the top of the stairs now, another 15 seconds and our cover would be blown.

He nodded, ''Now we must leave.''

_'_wonder if Susie put it there as a joke.'_ She was thinking about my feather.

I smiled, as the room morphed into the second best place in my life.

Home.

**A/N: Hey so yh I know it's been a while, and I know you all hate me lol. But here it is, the next chapter :) Thank you for reading, please leave a lovely review! You never know, it might help me update faster... ;) This is again a filler chapter, GPOV will pop up here and there, but at the moment it's not as important as PPOV. If that make any sense at all... 0.0**

**~Abbey**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I walked into my room, and immediately looked at the window.

Everything looked normal, but again something told me otherwise.

Unconsciously, my gaze went to my bedside cabinet; to the feather.

Throwing myself on the bed, I pick it up and twirled it between my fingers.

It felt...familiar.

_'You saw it this morning, idiot. Of course it seems familiar!' _

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something.

* * *

Later that evening, the door bell rang loudly.

''I'll get it!'' I called up to Susie.

I dried my hands, on the dish cloth, on my way to the door.

Opening the door, I didn't even have half a chance to say anything before someone came barreling through it.

''Where is he?'' Mary-Lee snarled.

Ok, so maybe I wasn't the most sociable person in the world, but even I knew it wasn't normal to just barge into someone elses house.

I kept my face blank as I stared at her.

''Get out.'' I said, tonelessly.

She shoved me into the wall, ''Not until you tell me where he is!''

I very slowly let my eyes drop to her hands, still on my shoulders.

I didn't like being touched. Especially not by psycopaths.

''Let go.'' I said, quietly.

She shook me, hard, ''Tell me!''

Counting to ten, I tried again.

''Let go, get out, and never touch me again.''

Mary-Lee just laughed, ''Oh, and what if I don't?''

I just stared at her, glaring through my lashes.

She paled and took a step back, but kept talking.

''Just tell me what I want to know, and I will leave you to your sad little life.''

I sighed angrily. What the hell was she talking about?

''Fine. Who?''

Mary-Lee rolled her eyes, ''Don't play dumb. Sam. Where is he?''

''Who the hell is Sam?'' I asked, truly perplexed.

There was no guy at school named Sam; at least not in our year. No one that lived near-by...

''Noah's friend.'' She said. She was starting to sound desperate now.

Noah...

''Patience is everything ok, down there?'' Susie called.

''Yeah. Everything's under control. Don't worry.'' I called back.

I heard the bathroom door close, and the water turn on.

''I don't know anyone named Sam, or Noah. Now shut up, and leave.''

_'Your safe now, I promise...'_ A male voice, floated through my mind.

I gasped, involuntarily.

''Patience?'' Mary-Lee whispered.

I frowned at her. ''What now? I already told you I don't know who you're talking about, so just get out.''

''If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him 'k?'' She sounded scared, and young. Two things that didn't usually apply to Mary-Lee.

I nodded, ''Sure.''

It was obvious she hadn't been listening to a word I had said about not knowing them.

She left and shut the door behind her.

I absently rubbed my shoulder, through my top.

_'Bitch, is strong...'_ I thought, suddenly amused.

People thought I was the freak of the town. They obviously didn't know _her_ very well...

I turned back towards the kitchen, and tripped over my school back.

I grabbed the door frame, in a desperate bid to not do a full face plant.

_'I won't let you fall. I promise...'_ There was that voice again.

I was starting to freak out, I was hearing voices.

Funnily enough, it wasn't that small fact that had me freaked out.

It was the fact that I recognized the voice that was doing the talking, that freaked me out.

I groaned; I felt a migraine coming on.

I had put the pans into soak, so I left the washing-up and went upstairs. Taking them two at a time. Maybe an early night would help...

* * *

It didn't; the next morning, I felt no better. I hadn't gotten to sleep until the early hours of the morning, because all I could hear was shouting and screaming from next door.

Hannah must be really freaked about something.

Although something nagged at me, telling me that there was indeed a very good reason to be so very freaked out.

That I should also be that way.

But what?

''Patience? You have a visitor!'' Susie called up to me.

''Coming!'' I yelled, jumping out of bed and throwing on my robe.

As I reached the middle of the stairs, I saw there most unexpected person ever.

Hannah.

Why was Hannah in my house?

''Hannah? Are you ok?'' I asked, stupidly.

Of course she wasn't OK, that was the problem.

Nitwit...

''I'm scared.'' She sounded so _young_.

I crossed the small space between the stairs and her, and crouched down.

''Why are you scared, Hannah?'' I asked, gently.

_'Susie would be proud...' _I thought, distractedly.

''The bad man came back.''

Bad man? What bad man?

''How about we go into the kitchen, and I make us some warm milk and cookies, then you can tell me all about the bad man. OK?''

She nodded, and hugged me, before racing off to the kitchen.

''Patience?'' Susie said.

''Yeah?'' I answered tiredly, wiping a hand down my face.

''What's going on?''

I glanced towards the kitchen, where I could make out Hannah swinging her legs from the stool.

''I wish I knew. But I'm going to find out, if it kills me...''

**A/N: Hey readers :) So sorry for the delay in updating but my account wouldn't let me upload...so blame that. lol :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I will upload as soon as possible...Please leave a review...^_^**

**~Abbey**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

''So, what's wrong?'' I asked, sliding the mug and warm milk towards her.

Hannah sniffled, ''The bad man came back.''

''What did the bad man look like?'' I pressed, gently. Offering her a cookie.

She took one, with a mumbled 'Thank you'.

''You know what he looks like Patience...'' She said, frowning at me.

''I'm getting old now, so how about you refresh my memory?'' I smiled at her.

''OK. He's tall, with dark hair, and scary eyes. He said he was going to come back and see me every night, so we could play games...''

Revulsion shot through me.

This did sound like more than a bad dream, and the fear was clear in her face.

''Did he tell you his name?''

''Verin.'' She whispered.

Images flashed through my head; a cave, a guy, the lake.

Hannah shook my arm, ''Did I do something wrong?''

I snapped out of it.

''No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault.''

''OK.'' She nibbled on her cookie.

''I'll be right back...'' I left the kitchen, and went over to Susie on the couch.

''Is everything OK, dear?'' Susie asked, looking up from her knitting.

I shook my head.

''No, she's completely freaked out, she says I know the bad man, but I don't understand what she means...'' I sighed.

''Susie, what do I do?'' I asked.

''Follow your instincts, Patience. They will lead you right.'' She answered, cryptically.

I nodded and stood up.

''If her bad man is anything like your bad man, then maybe you do the same thing with Hannah, that I did with you...''

I turned to look at her.

''What was that?'' I asked.

''Pray to the Angels.'' She said, softly.

GPOV

The cloak kept me from being seen, but I got the feeling Hannah knew I was there.

After Patience had left the rrom, I sifted through the kids mind, until I found what I was looking for.

A message: _She's next..._

''Micheal.'' I called, silently.

''Gabriel, you shouldn't be here.'' I barely flinched.

''The childs been marked.'' I told him, ignoring his statement.

''When?'' He asked, staring at Hannah.

''The message was planted last night...which means tonight she-''

''Dies.'' Michael finished, gravely.

I watched her, sipped her drink. _'She's so young, so innocent.'_

''Can't we do something?'' I asked, aloud.

''We're not allowed to interfere.'' He said.

I shook my head, ''Michael you can sense just as well as I can, that it is not her time to die!''

''You said the same thing about Ava, and look what happened there.''

I stilled.

''Gabriel. We can't interfere with humans, it's forbidden. The child has been marked, she will be safe in the Lands of the Angels.'' He continued.

''Verin.'' I said.

''What?'' Michael asked.

''Verin marked her. We took that power from him, centuries ago. How did he get it back?'' I growled.

''That's impossible. Someone else must have marked her...'' Michael said.

He stared at Hannah, and I felt the wave of power probe her mind.

''Impossible...'' He muttered.

''If that is not reason to interfere, I don't know what is.'' I said, evenly.

''We will lie in wait tonight. Then...we will end it.'' He bit out.

It took alot to get Michael angry, but threaten his Fathers children, and you would suffer the wrath of the Heaven.

The thought of Verin suffering at the hands of Micheal, almost made me smile.

''I have to report to Father.'' He said, dissapearing.

I listened for Patience, if we were following Hannah, and she was here, then I was going to take full advantage of that fact.

''If her bad man is anything like your bad man, then maybe you do the same thing with Hannah, that I did with you...''

Patience was heading back towards the kitchen, when the words registered.

_''What was that?'' _

_''Pray to the Angels.'' _

A smile crept on to my face, as I recalled the early days of Patience moving in with Susie.

Patience would have night terrors of the day her sister died, and the only thing that could calm her was praying to the Angels, to keep her sister safe.

_Angels East and Angels West  
North and South just do your best  
keep her safe, watch her while she rests. Amen._

I remember hearing it every night, and knowing that at least I had succeeded in keeping one of the sisters safe...

I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

This time, both Hannah and Patience would survive the night...

**A/N: Hiya! :)  
Thank you for reading, please leave a review! Next chapter will be up soon... =D I know it's short, but I promise the next will be longer... :) Thanks again...**

**~Abbey**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

GPOV

It was an hour at least before Hannah left, I took one last look at Patience ad followed the little girl.

She only lived next door, but it still hurt knowing Patience was close but not being able to say a word to her.

Hannah went up to her room when she entered the house, her mother and father were arguing in the living room.

She didn't look in on them, didn't let them know she was back, didn't even flinch at their raised voices.

I shook my head; I had never being able to understand that particular human emotion. If you loved someone, why would you purposefully say things to hurt that loved one? Surely you would to do everything in your power to stop them from feeling any pain at all...

Shaking my head, I focused on Hannah.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she dragged her feet to the last door on the left.

Hannah walked over to the desk in the corner, grabbed a stuffed toy, and made her way over to the bed.

I let the block around my mind slip by a fraction, and felt her fear slam into me.

Verin would pay for what he had done here. Michael had the entire power of Heaven at his disposal, not that he would need for that weak pitiful cretin, but still...

''Patience told me that Angels watch over us. Why can't we see you?'' Hannah small voice, cut of my ramblings.

I frowned, I could speak to her until I was blue in the face, she wouldn't hear me with the cloak on. But I couldn't let that go, or Verin would sense me and possibly go crawl under a rock.

Instead, I sent her a picture of Patience.

From her mind I could see that she looked up to Patience, wanted to be like her. She blinked as the image popped into her mind, then slid off of the bed and went back to the desk, pulling out paper and pencils.

''If I draw you, then you will always be here.'' She muttered to herself, using logic only a child could think up.

I smiled, and watched as she drew what she imagined us to look like.

I chuckled silently, 'If only she knew...'

As the Halo was being coloured in, I thought back to a time when Paitence had done pretty much the same thing.

Only she had drawn a Demon too.

PPOV

After Hannah left, I went upstairs and started rooting around in my wardrobe.

Sifting through clothes, and shoes and bags, I finally found what I was looking for.

A drawing I had done when I was younger.

Something Hannah had said about, _not being able to see something, didn't mean it wasn't there_, got me thinking.

I had drawn this when I moved in with Susie, and she had told me all about the Angels.

My family hadn't been particularly Religious, but after losing them, I had turned to Susie and said something along the lines of _'Are they safe?'_ and she had gone on to tell me all the different Arch Angels names.

I had drawn them all and labeled their names at the bottom.

Now staring at them all, and all their names, I got a flash of pain through my head.

I dropped the paper and clutched my head in my hands.

_'Holy Hell that hurt!' _I thought, rather stupidly.

Scrunching my eyes against the pain, I stumbled to my bed. Hoping rest would stop the pain.

Taking deep breaths, I willed myself to relax.

It took a while, but finally I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Mum and Dad were getting ice-cream, and with my being the eldest had left me in charge. _

_I looked up at Ava as she came running up to me, a big grin on her face. _

_''Let's go swimming!'' She said, eagerly. _

_''When Mum and Dad get back we can.'' I replied, watching her face fall. _

_''Please Patience? Just for a little bit...'' She begged. _

_I looked over at the water; it rippled in the slight breeze, lazy circles drifting outwards. I knew from expierence that it wasn't _very_ deep, but Ava was only small. _

_''I promise we can go when they get back'' I told her. _

_Her eyes filled with tears, and her lip jutted out; she was going into tantrum mode. _

_''Ok ok, but we are only paddling.'' I took her hand, and walked us both down the small hill to the water. _

_We sat down at the edge and dipped our feet in. _

_''You're the best big sister ever, Patience!" She gushed, gazing up at me. _

_''Thank you, you're the best little sister ever too.'' I laughed. _

_''Patience?'' _

_''Yeah?'' _

_''I dare you to jump in the water.'' She smiled, mischeviously at me. _

_I hesitated, Mum and Dad hadn't said I couldn't go in the water. I was the eldest and a good swimmer, so I decided that it was aright. _

_''Ok fine...'' I sighed, pretending like she was annoying me, like we did at dinner everynight. _

_She giggled again, splashing her feet around. _

_I stood up and walked up to the raised patch of grass, and jump in. _

_The water engulfed me, only slightly cold in the hot sunshine. _

_Kicking my feet, I shot upwards, towards the surface. _

_''Woo-hoo!'' Ava cheered, clapping. _

_I smiled, and swam back to her. _

_''That was so good! Can I try? Please, please, please?'' Her face was so bright, I tried to say 'no' but the word died on my lips. _

_''Fine. But come straight back to the side.'' I warned her, climbing out. _

_She nodded, happy with the terms and set off running to the place where I had jumped from. _

_''Watch this, Patience!'' She called. _

_''Be careful.'' I called back, already regretting allowing this. _

_Just then I saw a figure move from across the lake, I watched it for a few seconds, then turned my attention back on my sister. _

_Probably just someone enjoying the sun like us. But why was he watching us?_

_As she was getting ready to jump, I saw a flash next to the figure and frowned at it. _

_It was so bright, it was impossible to look at it. _

_Then I noticed that the figure, the man, had gone. _

_I searched wildly for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. _

_The water. 'He must be in the water...' I thought, quickly. _

_''Wai-'' I stopped, Ava had already jumped. _

_I ran to the edge, but couldn't see any sign of her. _

_'Ava?'' I called. _

_''Ava!'' I screamed. There was nothing, the water was still. Not a circle in sight._

_I jumped in and started swimming to where she had landed. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. _

_My lungs burned, forcing me to the surface. As soon as my head was out of the water, I screamed. _

_''MUMMY, DADDY, HELP!'' _

* * *

I jerked awake, gasping. I tried to focus my eyes and see the time but sleep pulled me back under.

* * *

_The room was dark, with shadows on the walls cast by the trees outside my window. _

_I pulled the covers up over my head, hoping to get some sleep but knowing it was unlikely. _

_Ava was gone. Ava was gone, and she was never coming back. _

_My sister was dead. Because of me. It had been a whole year since that day. _

_Mummy had slipped into the role of Mrs. Robot. Daddy spent all his time either at work, or out with his friends from work. _

_Strangely though, both of them were home tonight; both saying they wanted to spend time together. I hadn't heard them shouting or crying so I assumed it was going well. _

_My eyes started to grow heavy, but something was niggling at the bad of my head, telling me that something wasn't right. _

_That it was _too_ quiet. _

_I bit my lip and slowly climbed out of bed. I shivered as my bare feet touched the hard wood floor. _

_The door was still slightly open from earlier, so I stuck my fingers through and pulled. _

_The hallway was dark, just moonlight coming in from the window by the stairs. I made my way to my parents room, but it was empty. _

_I headed in the opposite direction, to the stairs leading into the main hallway. _

_As I reached the bottom, I peered through the wooden bars, and noticed the lack of lights downstairs too. _

_I tried the light switch, but nothing happened. _

_Moving towards the kitchen, I felt something move behind me. _

_I whirled around, but nothing was there. _

_Changing course, I went into the living room instead. _

_Three people were standing by the fireplace, two of them were my parents. The other was...the man from the lake. _

_My eyes widened as I saw him, my mouth opened to tell my parents that it was him, but again I felt something moved behind me. _

_A picture of my room, my bed, filled my mind, along with a sudden yearning to be back there. _

_I turned around and headed back towards the stairs, missing the flash of silver that would forever silence my parents. _

I sat bolt upright in bed, my air sticking to my forehead.

Verin had been the guy from the lake, the guy in my house. The guy that killed my parents.

I hadn't seen him since that night, I had heard of him.

Rubbing my hands down my face, I tried to remember where I had heard his name.

It was hard to think, like walking through wet cement.

Semiazas...had been talking about him, saying that he was going to take care of...

My hands fell from my face, I wrenched back the covers and leapt out of bed.

Running out of my room, I shot down the stairs and out of the front door, with Susie calling my name.

Semiazas had sent Verin to kill Gabriel.

My Gabriel.

He had said he had an Endgame, that we would find it out in due course.

Now all I had to do was stop Hannah going to sleep...

**A/N: Long chapter ^_^ Thank you for reading, please review! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! You guys are the best :) Please forgive any spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors, my spell checker isn't working and I am useless without it! LOL. This is nearly finished now, just a few more chapters to go...hope you liked this chapter :) **

**~Abbey**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

PPOV:

I ran as fast as I could, and started pounding on Hannah's front door as soon as I reached it.

Inside the yelling stopped, the door swinging open a few seconds later.

Mr Carter stood there, looking confused, as to why I was standing on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

''Patience? Wha-'' I didn't have time for this.

I pushed past him, rushing into the house and up the stairs.

Throwing open random doors, I finally found Hannah's room. She was laid in bed.

Asleep.

Striding over to the bed, I shook her shoulder hoping that she hadn't been asleep long.

A swirl of confusion hit me like a ton of bricks.

Not mine.

''Gabriel?'' I asked, still shaking Hannah.

_'How-' _

''Has she been asleep long?'' I cut him off, urgently.

''Long enough.'' A voice drawled from the shadows.

A chill shot down my spine.

Verin.

''You made a mistake coming here, Verin.'' Another voice said.

My eyes shot to the new guy; the guy from the cave.

Michael, I had drawn him when I was a kid.

Suddenly Gabriel was standing next to me.

''You won't make that mistake again.'' He growled.

_'Gabriel, stay with the Humans. I will deal with him.'_ Michael's voice flitted through my mind, even though I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear that.

Any other time, I would have been offended by being call _'The Human'_ but now I couldn't really care less.

The door slammed closed as Hannah's parents tried to enter.

Gabriel stepped closer to me, and whispered, ''Keep trying to wake her up.''

I nodded, and went to shake her again.

This time she roused a little, but didn't wake up.

There was a flash of light and a primal yell of rage, then silence.

I whipped around again, Gabriel was staring at the spot where Michael had been, both he and Verin were gone.

''Gabriel?'' I whispered, touching his arm.

It was solid; he was real.

He turned to look at me, ''Hey...'' There was a sad semi-smile on his lips as he looked at me.

''What the hell?'' I said, my voice shaking.

His arms went around me, ''I know...I know. It's going to be okay, I'll explain everything, I promise.'' He breathed.

''Won't have much chance to do that, I'm afraid.'' Hannah said, from behind me.

Even Gabriel jumped a little, at her voice.

Which wasn't her voice; not really.

Suddenly Michael was back, with a sword in his hands. He looked like he had been fighting...and losing.

How the hell could an Angel lose? This Angel in particular?

''What? You thought I would come here, without gaining some more power first? I'm insulted.'' Hannah drawled.

''You will not win.'' Michael said, calmly. The anger was rolling off him in waves, I was a mere _Human_ and even I could feel it.

''Patience, so nice to see you again...'' She said.

_'I destoyed his body. He is using the child's.'_ Michael informed us.

Hannah...he was inside of her. _Oh God..._

Her parents were still hammering at the door; much like Susie and Gabriel had when Semiazas had taken me.

_'What now?'_ I tried to think quietly, and towards Gabriel, but when Michael glanced at me too, I blushed a little.

''What is it exactly that you want Verin? The child? Power? Do you even know?'' Gabriel said, scornfully.

''Oh I know. I want her.'' He said, pointing to me.

I flinched and took a step back into Gabriel. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

''Why?'' I asked, as evenly as I could.

Hannah's head tilted to one side, ''You really don't know do you?''

''Verin.'' One word from Michael, and the atmosphere in the entire room changed yet again.

It got even more sinister, colder.

''The girl has a right to know...'' He taunted.

Michael lifted the sword, ''Say one more word, and I will finish you.''

Terror, even wilder than before shot through me.

If he did that, Hannah would die too.

''You can't. Hannah...'' I gasped, loudly.

_'There are ways around that...' _Gabriel whispered to my mind.

''The time has come for her to choose. She _must_ choose...Ava did.'' He whined, before feigning innocence.

''Ava?'' I said, involuntarily.

''Patience, leave it.'' Michael warned.

''My sister. What the hell does she have to do with this right here?'' I shouted at Verin.

Gabriel tried to calm me down, but I pulled out of his arms.

''What the hell is happening?'' I screamed at them all.

''I told you, I'll explain everything later.'' Gabriel tried.

''Gabriel.'' Michael said, sharply.

Gabriels' head shot up, locking on to the shadows in the corner, behind Verin.

As the figure stepped into the moonlight, by the window, I felt my blood run cold. My heart stopped beating, and the breath whooshed out from my body.

Ava.

**A/N: Hiya :) I know it's been awhile, but I promise to have the next chapter up in a couple of days at the most! Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me what you thought :) Thanks to all those who have done so already, catch you soon! ^_^ Please forgive any spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors...I'm useless. lol.**

**~Abbey**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

PPOV:

''Ava...?'' I gasped. She wasn't the little girl I remembered; she was about my height with jet black hair down her back.

She smirked at me, ''Hey sis.''

''Patience, she isn't-'' Gabriel started, but I cut him off.

''How are you...what are you...?'' I couldn't even finish my sentences, the shock was mind numbing.

''How am I alive? What am I doing here?'' Ava mocked.

''Verin, the treaty states that the sisters must make their own choices. This is not fair.'' Michael growled.

Treaty? Choice? What the-

''What the hell are you talking about?'' I said, dazedly to Michael. I knew I probably shouldn't speak to an Angel like that, but it didn't seem that important right now.

''Patience, I know you are confused. But I swore I would explain and I will, but you have to give me time.'' Gabriel breathed in my ear, after Michael stayed silent.

''What? No hug?'' Ava said, laughing. The sound was like nails on a chalk board.

''You're not my sister...'' I gritted out. She couldn't be...

''Yes I am, I'm just a little different to how I was when you killed me.'' She replied.

''I didn't kill you!'' I snapped.

She stalked up to me, raising her hand; it glowed a faint red colour, then suddenly Gabriel and Michael were pinned to the wall across the room.

''Well you didn't save me. Now you can suffer, just like I did.''

The hand that was in the air, struck me in the face, making me stagger back.

Flashes erupted behind my eyes; images of Ava as a child, in a cave just like the Semaizas had taken me to.

''Patience!'' Gabriel shouted.

My head turned to the wall, but Ava hit me again, this time I fell to the floor.

_'Patience, fight!' _Gabriel ordered, his voice ringing through my head.

_'I can't...she's my sister...' _

More flashes; even more disturbing than the last...

_She was chained to a wall; she was so weak, so fragile. Voices would tell her to be good, and to do as they said. They said, that if she did, she would go free, go wherever she wanted; all she wanted to do was go home. _

Michael voice thundered through my head, making me wince.

_'No. Your sister did die that day by the lake, this thing in front of you is not your sister. Now fight!' _He said.

I saw her hand coming this time, so I grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

''Stop, this isn't you!'' I said, squeezing her wrist.

''Let go of me!'' She snarled.

Ava broke out of me grasp, and took a few steps back staring at her wrist.

She turned to face Verin and shouted, ''You said she wasn't ready! You said she was powerless!''

''She is.'' Verin replied, nastily.

''Then what's this?'' Ava held up her hand again; where my hand had wrapped around her wrist, an angry red welt had appeared.

_'Patience, you have to concentrate. Focus on what you want...see it in your minds eye.' _Gabriel urged.

I tried to do what he said, even though I was clueless as to why.

I pictured Gabriel next to me; my hand started to really itch.

_'That's right, keep going...' _

Opening my eyes, I saw my hand was glowing a light blue, alarm shot through me.

''Stop it, you bitch!'' Ava cried.

She made her way across the room towards Gabriel, ''Maybe I can't touch you, but I can touch him.'' She spat.

She rested her hand on his chest, where she touched him, his shirt burned away, leaving the skin there visible.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me and closed his eyes.

I knew then, that if she touched his skin something very bad would happen.

I knew I would lose him.

Rage filled me, flowing through my veins like acid.

_'Michael?'_ I tried.

Michael looked at me, his eyes wide.

_'Stop her.' _He thought, gathering himself.

_'How?' _

_'Let go...' _He instucted.

I frowned; how in the hell did I do that? Especially right now!

_'Think girl! Gabriel needs you!'_ I screamed at myself.

Her hand was so close to Gabriels chest now, his skin was starting to glow red.

My feet moved without my permission, carrying me over to them.

''Ava!'' Verin called, quickly.

She turned, but I was already behind her.

''Get away from him!'' I said, venomously. Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened, as if to say something.

I hit her in the face, much like she had to me, only she didn't just stagger, she flew backwards back over to Verin.

I touched the side of Gabriels face, his eyes opened and he smiled at me. I could see relief in his eyes, but also belief. He trusted me.

_'Patience...'_ Michael warned.

Both Ava and Verin were walking towards us now, both chanting something that sounded vaguely like Latin.

''What now?'' I asked again.

''Use what's inside of you. Just let go.'' Michael replied, quietly.

Now that Ava's concentration was broken, both he and Gabriel could move again.

Michael picked up his sword, and stood next to me, Gabriel on the other side.

As they got nearer, I tried to fight the panic that was steadily rising inside of me.

Gabriel took my hand, and give it a light squeeze.

Both of Ava's hands were glowing this time, and the colour was a deep blood red. I tried to recall what I did to make mine do that, but I came up blank.

_'You are trying to hard. Relax, visualize the outcome you want to achieve...'_ Michael ordered, annoyingly.

I pictured Verin gone from here, Hannah safe and unharmed.

I pictured Ava as the sister I once knew.

My hand started to itch again, only this time, it was like pins and needles.

''Verin! What's happening?'' Ava screamed, the changes started to take affect.

Her long black hair, changed back to the dark brown it had been when she was younger, colour flooded her ash white skin, and her eyes' seemed to take on a more haunted look.

Verin on the other hand, was twithching and thrashing, calling something out in Latin that did not sound complementary _at all._

Hannah's body fell to the floor a few seconds later, out cold.

Ava started sobbing, her shoulders shaking, as she sunk down to the floor.

I dropped my hand, and looked at Gabriel. He was watching me carefully, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear.

Throwing him a small smile, I let go of his hand and went over to Ava.

She flinched as I touched her shoulder, but didn't say anything.

''Ava?'' I whispered, softly.

''I...I'm sorry. I-I'm so s-sorry!'' She wailed, finally looking up.

I pulled her close, stroking her hair, ''Ssh, it's okay. You're safe now, I promise. Everything is going to be okay...'' I said, over and over, hoping it would help.

''Patience. It's time. Your choice must be made.'' Michael said, walking closer next to Gabriel.

''What choice?'' I asked, frustrated.

''The choice your parents made. The choice Ava made...the choice your family has been making for generations.'' He replied.

''You must choose what side you belong on. You can stay here, or you can go down there. It's up to you. But once the desision is made there's no going back.'' Gabriel filled in, staring at the floor.

I shook my head, ''You want me to choose between Heaven and Hell?'' I said, incredulously.

When the hell had my life become a Sci-Fi movie?

''Yes.'' Michael answered, simply.

I huffed, ''Fine. I choose here. I've been to Hell once, and I don't plan on going there ever again.''

''Patience?'' Ava sniffled, against my arm.

''Hmm?''

''What happens to me now?'' She asked, tearfully.

I looked up at Michael, and knew by the expression on his face I wouldn't like the answer.

''She made her choice.'' He said, gravely.

''She was six years old!'' I shouted at him.

''Michael, you said yourself that Patience wasn't ready to make the choice, and she's 18! Let Ava choose now...'' Gabriel said, forcefully

Michael glared at him for a moment or two, then slowly nodded his head.

''Ava, what do you want to do?'' I asked, gently. Still rocking her slightly.

''I want to stay with you...'' She croaked. My shoulders sagged with relief.

''And you will. I promise.'' I assured her.

We sat like that for a while after that, Gabriel checked on Hannah; she was still alive just exhausted. Michael went to _talk_ with her parents.

Something told me, they wouldn't be remembering _that _conversation.

**A/N: Hiya, thank you for reading! There is only about two chapters left, but I'm thinking about writing an Epilogue if you guys are interested...? Let me know, by reviewing! Questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise! :) Thanks again ^_^ (Please forgive any spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors.) **

**~Abbey**


End file.
